


Who Are You？（探幻）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: AU设定, M/M, OOC, 幻影, 慎入, 探幻, 探长, 有其他人拆主角, 有拆卸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011
Summary: 写这篇文的起因是去年用半次元app测探幻首尾限定玩，给出的是以"你是谁"为开头，以"你是我唯一的弱点"为结尾…当时正好在看幻影英雄传，这也太符合探幻了吧！还跟倪克调侃说半次元成精了…当时就准备把它写下来…半年时间它从一个小小的脑洞被我扩成了一个长篇。现在终于动笔开始。CP：探长 X 幻影【写在前面：我很少写这一对，但是探幻是我初入坑就吃的CP，是心里的白月光。对于原作我尽力去体会，但是文笔有限，难免会有OOC的情况，在此先致以歉意。会有拆卸，但是大概不会太多。总之，感谢跳坑，食用愉快。】【预警：有拆卸】【他们是温柔的，是彼此眼中的唯一。】





	1. Chapter 1

01  
连绵的雨点劈头盖脸砸下来。  
虽然不是腐蚀性很强的酸雨，但是这种随之而来的潮湿的气体已经在幻影干净的涂装上留下了一些难看的印记。  
真难受。  
得赶在底盘被腐蚀之前躲躲雨了。  
通讯器忽然响了起来。  
幻影放开了手里的绳子，被俘获的涡轮狐狸们嗷嗷叫了几声，立刻四散跑走，转眼就消失得一干二净。  
“你还在赛亚特猎场吗？”  
“已经出来了。今天收获不错。”幻影收起来复枪，心情很好地看着那些机械狐狸们消失的方向。  
“别跟我炫耀你的枪法了，幻影。下雨了，可能一会儿还会有暴雨，我派人去接你。”  
“不必。我已经在路上了，待会儿见。”  
“别胡闹，昨天74#能量矿爆炸了，今天的雨水很可能都是那边飘过来的酸蚀气体液化，你不要命了？”  
“我哪敢不要命。就算我不想要，也总有人想要我活下去呢。”幻影带着轻快的语气对通话那头说道。  
“那你还……”  
“放心，我已经找到一个避雨的地方了。”  
小路的尽头，被繁茂的树枝遮盖着的模糊中，隐隐露出了一个破旧的房顶。

是一幢无主的房子。在这样无人的郊外，这种房子也不多见。可能是之前什么有钱人家的度假别墅，或者是某个被迫变卖了家产的中产沦落者。总之，这个房子看起来年久失修，而且相当摇摇欲坠。  
不过躲雨还是绰绰有余了。  
更何况，方圆几百公里内已经没有别的地方可以躲雨了。  
幻影从子空间里拿出清洁布，擦了擦一张旧沙发。勉强能看出上面考究的花纹，扶手边角还缀着天鹅绒的流苏。  
这也是这个屋子里唯一能坐的东西。  
如果他不想席地而坐的话。  
“不知道是哪位先生，冒昧打扰了。但是，谢谢。”幻影礼貌地对空荡荡的房间低头致意，随后坐在沙发上，闭起光镜，打算休息一下。

门外忽然有急促的脚步声。  
幻影打开光镜，随后就看到大门被砰的一声推开，有人带着酸蚀的寒气跑了进来。  
“呃，抱歉，我是想……外面的雨太大了，是酸雨，我没法开车……”那人忽然看到了幻影，结结巴巴地解释着。“我只想躲一会儿雨，一会儿就好！……我不会弄乱您的家，我保证不会动任何东西！我，我就在玄关待一会儿就好！”  
原来他把幻影当成了这里的主人。  
幻影开口了，带着得体而礼貌的微笑。“我想您误会了，我也是来躲雨的。这里似乎是个无主的房产，我来的时候，它的沙发上都是一层灰。”  
也许是得知幻影不是主人而放了点心，也许是幻影柔和的声音让他释然。冒失闯入的年轻人放松了下来。“那真是太好了。哦不，看我说的这是什么话……我是说，能有个地方躲雨真是太好了。”  
幻影悄然而迅速地打量了一下对方。他看起来和幻影的年纪相仿，一身军绿色的涂装，几乎没有任何多余的颜色，连头雕都是绿色，看起来方方正正的。和幻影不同，他的光学镜头是蓝色，但也不是幻影见惯了的那种深蓝或者冰蓝，而是一种淡淡的蓝色。车灯缀在格栅的胸甲上，车门折叠在背后，一眼就能看出来变形形态。  
应该是一辆吉普车。  
幻影微微点头，算是和对方打过招呼了。他往沙发旁边坐了坐，留出一块不大不小的空隙。  
“请座吧。”  
对方立刻局促起来，连连摆手。“不了不了，我在玄关待一会儿就好。”  
幻影的目光顺着他的手看去。他的手指上有一些泥土，大腿上也有不少泥点，他正拘谨地抹着自己身上这些脏兮兮的东西。  
幻影再次拍了拍旁边的空余位置。“雨还要下很久，来这里让你的膝轴承休息一下吧。”  
军绿色的TF吃惊地抬头。他不知道幻影是怎么一眼就看出他的膝轴承有旧伤，那是他之前去勘探的时候掉在一个洞里留下的纪念。  
但是毫无疑问，幻影说的是对的。  
绿色的TF慢慢地走过来，微微低头，坐在那片刚才被幻影擦过的沙发上，稍稍和幻影拉开了距离。  
幻影没错过他的小动作。  
“如果不介意的话。”幻影把自己的清洁布递过去。  
“谢谢。这雨下得真大。”绿色的TF说着，对幻影露出感激的笑容。  
清洁布是他从来没见过的样式。看起来质地考究，布料柔软，绝对不会在擦拭的过程中对金属造成二次伤害。上面还有很漂亮的花纹。  
“怎么了？”看到对方拿着他的清洁布看了一会儿，幻影好奇地问。  
“哦，没什么。这上面的花纹是塞古拉小卫星，你看，这里是它的两个发射塔。”对方指着清洁布上的一块地方说。  
在幻影看来，那只是一团，和另一团。  
“嗯，好吧。我还从来没注意过。”幻影耸耸肩说。“这是别人送我的，我有个朋友，他经常去别的星球。”  
绿色的TF还想接着研究上面的小卫星，被幻影一把拿了过来，帮他擦了起来。  
幻影擦拭的动作很轻柔。  
绿色的TF却莫名地开始紧张起来。他的接收器能闻到幻影身上价格不菲的保养油的气味，那是一种混合着棕榈蜡和钻石蜡的新式车蜡，刚刚面世就被趋之若鹜的贵族们抢购一空。  
难道眼前的这个蓝白色装甲的人是贵族？  
可是哪个贵族会在这样的鬼天气跑出来呢？  
他摇摇头，觉得自己的想法很可笑。人家可能只是有个贵族朋友呢。  
幻影一边帮他擦拭泥点，一边问他：“您好像对地理很有研究？”  
“抱歉，还没自我介绍。我叫探长，我在科学院做地质勘探。”  
“幻影。”幻影简洁地介绍了自己。“很高兴认识您。”  
探长还等着幻影接着介绍自己，但是蓝白色的机体停止了说话，只是专心帮他擦拭着手臂。  
他的职业呢？探长奇怪地想着。但是幻影没有说，探长更不好开口去问。  
那股若有若无的香气又溜进了他的传感器。不是女性TF常用的那种芬芳四溢的香气，幻影身上的气味更类似于一种清冽的，明澈的，寒凉的香气。  
探长下意识地吸了吸。  
幻影手中的清洁布移到了探长的大腿上。因为刚才在雨里疾驰的缘故，探长银白色的大腿上有许多泥水，看起来不怎么漂亮。  
柔软的布料缓缓地摩擦着他的大腿，蹭出一片暧昧的痒。  
“我来给您讲一下勘探时的小故事吧，您一定会喜欢的。”探长急急地说着，想缓解一下他和幻影之间这种奇怪的气氛。  
“好啊。”幻影谦和地笑着。“不过，把敬语去掉吧。”  
“哦是的，我们是朋友了。”探长也跟着笑起来，这让他看起来没那么紧张了。“你喜欢那种长着一张嘴的植物吗？或者，有六条触手的食人花？还是想听深坑地洞里会吱吱叫的胡子鼠？”  
幻影有那么一瞬间的死机。  
“都喜欢，你讲的故事一定很精彩。”但是很快，他的唇角又挂上了温柔的浅笑。  
探长于是调动起记忆扇区里的一些模块，他在检索食人花和胡子鼠该讲哪个。  
探长用手支着下巴，皱着眉头。他有点难以选择。  
幻影忽然觉得认真思考的探长很可爱。  
他忽然想要恶作剧一下。  
蓝白色的贵族按住探长的大腿，俯身向前，在探长的嘴唇上亲了一下。  
这回瞬间死机的是探长了。  
“幻影？”探长看着近在咫尺的幻影，磕磕巴巴地说。“你，你在干什么？”  
幻影的玩心大起。  
他搂住探长的脖颈，细细地亲吻着探长的唇角，熟练地寻找着他口腔里的传感节点，舌头宛如小蛇一样滑溜。在突然感受到幻影轻咬舌尖的时候，探长忍不住叫了一声。幻影挑逗着探长的金属味蕾，滑过牙齿边缘，来到探长最渴望的地方，用力地吮吻。  
从未有过的激烈的感觉几乎让探长的风扇报废。  
“不，不，幻影，等一下，你要干什么？我们，我们发生了什么？”探长把手撑在幻影的前翼板上，阻止了幻影想要进一步亲吻他的动作。  
“我们在躲雨。”幻影笑得十分优雅。  
“对，我们，是的，我们在躲雨。可是……”探长张口结舌。  
外面的雨越下越大，主恒星的光芒早就被树丛遮挡住了，昏暗的风雨飘摇中，幻影金色的光学镜头格外明亮。  
“可是躲雨的过程如此漫长，不如做点什么打发时间。”幻影伏在探长的接收器边，声音低得像引诱夏娃的蛇。  
探长的面甲顿时变得通红。  
“第一次？”  
“嗯……嗯。”探长僵硬地点点头。“我没有经验……”  
幻影笑了笑，他倾身向前，蓝灰色的手指按压在探长的嘴唇上。“嘘。”  
探长紧张地看着他。  
“我来教你。”幻影舔了舔下唇。“不过，我的学费很贵。”  
探长的发声器好像被锁死了一样。  
蓝白色的贵族跨坐在探长的大腿上，他的双腿弯曲，撑在探长的腰间，对接面板的外边缘轻轻蹭着探长的腹甲。双臂圈住探长的脖颈，亲昵地把额头抵在探长的额头上，满含笑意地看着探长。  
他离我太近了。探长的火种连接线在狂跳。  
他的手指摩挲着探长的颈部管线，幻影像是在欣赏自己的猎物一样。探长不由自主地抬起头，他觉得自己也许该做点什么，就试探地抱住了幻影的腰部。  
幻影似乎笑了一下，探长也不确定。他的手犹豫要不要放开的时候，幻影把他的嘴唇压了上来。  
再次亲吻的感觉和刚才不一样。更加缓慢，更加柔和，也更加温情脉脉。  
幻影放低了机体，翘起后挡板迎上探长的手掌，他的前翼板摩挲着探长的格栅，然后听到那里的散热口里可以感受到风扇疯狂运转的颤动。  
当自己大腿内侧的电路和元件被幻影的手指时不时不经意地摩擦着的时候，一阵阵小小的痉挛刺激着探长的神经线路，内心的一股情欲狂潮迅速地被点燃了起来。  
他的对接面板被打开了。半充能的输出管立刻弹了出来，带着微微闪烁的光带。  
幻影的手伸向自己的腿间，打开了自己的对接设备。他的手指从探长的大腿缝隙沿着电线一路向上，轻柔而色情地揉捏着。  
幻影在用指尖感受着探长。  
探长抱着幻影腰间的手用力收拢。机体的每一条线路每一块电子板每一个元件都似乎完全被激情充斥，叫嚣着希望能够尽快地和面前的机体融合。  
幻影的手指在探长的输出管周围打着转，他的每一个动作都好像若有若无地触碰着那根管子，手法熟练而煽情。  
直到最后，幻影的手终于握住了探长的输出管。他的拇指和食指圈住，模仿接口的形状在那里上下套弄着，指尖的金属片摩擦过管身的传感节点，原本微微闪烁着的光带开始变得亮起，半充能的管子在他的手里逐渐胀大。  
幻影低头亲吻着探长，扶着探长已经挺立的输出管在自己的接口外围摩擦。幻影很明白如何才能让探长更舒服，他很有技巧地上下摆动着自己的后挡板，轻轻咬着牙，发出难以抑制的呻吟。  
有温热的润滑液滴在探长的输出管上。  
幻影握着那根粗大的管子，不急不慢地沾满自己的润滑液，他偶尔带领着它试探地在自己的接口保护叶上滑过，眼神迷离地看着探长。  
探长几乎要发狂。他加快了置换气流来缓解机体内过高的温度警报，但是下一秒就被幻影的手指再次弄到油压爆表。  
他们的机体紧密地交缠着，明媚的光线洒在两个被冷凝液打湿的机体上，他们的气息纠结在一起，火热的唇舌仿佛无法停止。

“雨停了，你在哪，我派人去接你。”  
“不用了，我自己就可以回去。别忘了我可是一辆赛车。”  
“你刚才不是说打猎收获不错吗？我派人去帮你拿。”  
“你说那些涡轮狐狸？我都放跑了。”  
“哈？幻影，你今天居然要空手而归了？”  
“也不完全是。在路上遇到了一个另一个猎物。——很有趣。”  
“要带回来吗？”  
“当然不会。放跑了，以后大概也不会见到的。”  
“行吧，你开心就好。我先去议长那里了，你随后过来吧。”  
“我不想去。让雷神转告普罗透斯，告诉他我淋雨所以病了。”  
“呃……我尽量。”


	2. Chapter 2

02  
直到第二天工作，探长还觉得自己昨天像是在做梦。  
一个瑰丽的，妖艳的，充满情欲的梦。  
这样的梦自从他度过成年磨合期之后就很少有了。  
在他醒过来之后，雨已经停了，而身边也没有了那个温存的身影。  
一切就像梦一样。  
可是不管怎么想，昨天回到家之后机体上的印记，那些粘腻的液体，暧昧的痕迹，还有一丝不属于他的清冽的香气。这些都在提醒他，那不是梦。  
他清楚地记得蓝白色的机体揽住他的脖颈，跨坐在他的身上，他的前翼板上渗出一层薄薄的冷凝液，呻吟声伴随着他后仰的头颅流泻而出。  
那些柔软的，揉满了旖旎和艳丽的触摸。  
叩进他火种舱里的喘息。  
一直以来探长的世界只有黑白灰的色彩，只有泥土，只有矿石，只有灰溜溜的小星球，脏兮兮的岩石矿洞，只有那些不知名的小花小草小动物。  
那抹蓝白色的明亮就那么突然地闯入了探长黑白灰的世界，随后又悄然退出，几乎没有留下任何记忆。  
只有探长知道，生命中似乎有什么东西不一样了。  
然而缘分只是蜻蜓点水，铁堡那么大，以后再见面都不可能。

“你好些了吗？”  
“我好的很。”  
“我是说你昨晚淋雨生病。”  
“别逗了，你知道我是不想去普罗透斯那里才找的借口。”  
“可是普罗透斯不知道。”  
“那又怎么样？”  
“他昨晚被几个议事的议员怼得很惨。我听雷神说，他们相当不给他面子。”  
“呵，活该。”  
“别这么说幻影。每次他生气，遭殃的还不是你吗？”  
“活该。我是说我。”  
“幻影，别这样。我刚听说他结束今早的议会打算去看你。”  
“现在？”  
“对，他已经走了。大概还有几个塞博坦分就到你家了。”  
“你怎么不早点告诉我！”  
“我也是刚知道，雷神一直拉着我絮絮叨叨抱怨普罗透斯。”  
“拆他流水线的！”  
幻影快速地爆了一句粗口，看了看时间。现在如果从正门出去的话很可能正面撞上普罗透斯，那可真是糟糕透顶。  
他简单地跟管家交待了几句，然后在管家的目瞪口呆中从窗户跳了出去。

直到要吃中午饭的时候，探长才被同事的招呼声给回过神来。  
“上午一直走神，在想什么吶？”同事促狭地凑过来。  
“没什么。到中午休息时间了吗？一起去餐厅吧。”探长急忙回神。  
“你到底在想什么呢？餐厅门口贴的告示你没看到吗？前两天74#能量矿爆炸，原材料补充不上，餐厅今天歇业了。出去吃吧！”  
于是探长独自走出了科学院，想看看附近的餐厅有什么可吃的。可惜运气不好，路过的几家常去的店不是因为爆炸歇业，就是人满为患。于是他越走越远。  
缘分只是蜻蜓点水。  
然而探长今天，注定要见到那只蜻蜓。

幻影把标志藏好，溜溜达达来到远离居所的市集。这里和他所住的社区完全不同，到处洋溢着烟火气息。幻影觉得新鲜，就四下张望，看到有趣的小店也忍不住进去探探脑袋。  
人群忽然喧闹起来，随后又立刻整齐地分成了两列。有幼生体从身边跑过，随后又被大人抱起来，恭顺地在路边低头弯腰行礼。  
这是干什么？  
幻影伸长了脖子往路的尽头看去。  
哦，炉渣！  
他看到他极力想躲开的议长大人，花枝招展的普罗透斯正在护卫的簇拥下朝这边走来。  
幻影急忙向后退去，在人群的裹挟中他几乎站不稳。  
“怎么回事？你没告诉我那个家伙今天要来平民区！”  
“幻影，抱歉，我的消息也没那么灵通。他早上去你家探病，但是你的管家说你出去看病了，而在哪家诊所，那个可怜的小汽车也说不出来，议长对着他发了一通火。不过议长早上出门是用体察民情的借口溜出来的，既然没见到你，那只好真的去体察民情了。”  
“他现在就在我前方三百米远！如果让他看到我就完了！”  
“别急，我看到你的定位了。往东二十米有条小巷，你从那儿跑过去，议长不会去那么脏兮兮的地方的。”  
幻影尽可能敛起自己的机体，尽量做到不引人注意。还好平民们虽然物质不丰富，却十分喜欢在涂装上做些花花绿绿的手脚，所以蓝白色的机体在人群中倒不算太显眼。幻影贴着墙根，迅速向小巷的方向挪去。  
终于来到路口了，身后的护卫呵斥人群声也越来越近。幻影撒开腿往小巷深处跑去。

缘分只是蜻蜓点水。  
然而有的人，注定不会擦肩而过。

幻影靠在墙边，吃力地捂着自己的胸口。刚才他跑得太快了，完全没看到前面的人，在他发现障碍物启动紧急制动的时候，对方已经被他撞得后退三步摔在地上了。  
前翼板上有一片清晰的擦痕。  
估计对方也被撞得不清。  
“对不起，您还好吗？”幻影扶着墙走到对方面前，扶起对方的手臂。  
“幻影？”  
“探长？”  
“真巧。”幻影扶起探长。绿色的前甲板上一片凹痕。  
“是啊。你没事吧？”  
明明探长才是被撞的比较狠的那个，他却在关心肇事者的伤情。  
幻影还没来得及说什么，忽然听到巷口大路上有人说话。“刚刚里面有什么撞击的声音，你们去看看，务必排除危险份子，保证议长大人的安全。”  
有脚步声纷至沓来。  
幻影拉起探长，就着探长握着他手的姿势轻轻转身，立刻就被探长高大的机体挡了个严严实实。  
探长疑惑地看着他。  
路口的护卫看着这边呵斥：“谁在那？”  
探长刚要开口，幻影忽然捏住他的下巴亲了上去。  
探长所有的话都被堵了回去。  
幻影的手掌抚摸着探长的胸甲，温和又灵巧地叩开他的唇线，火热的舌尖探进探长的口腔，含情脉脉地撩拨那些细小的传感元件。  
探长的脑模块一片空白。  
这算得上是他第二次和幻影的缱绻之亲。  
但却是他们之间第一个如此悠远的，湿润的，缠绵的长吻。  
不远处的议长护卫呸了一声：“真是下贱的平民，当街也能做出这种不要面甲的事！走了走了！”  
直到脚步声走远了，幻影才放开了探长。  
小吉普看起来风扇已经马力全开，但是面甲还是一副被熔炼池亲吻过的样子。  
幻影决定说声抱歉，再随便编个什么借口。  
但是探长先开口了：“你是不是在躲什么人？”  
幻影不想承认。  
承认就意味着他要解释，而解释又会带来很多麻烦。  
幻影不喜欢麻烦。  
然而在探长看来，幻影的犹豫已经是承认了。  
探长轻轻叹了口气：“你是不是欠了别人好多钱？”  
幻影：“……”  
探长充满同情地看着幻影。  
幻影觉得这个借口也不错，省得他现编了。于是他点了点头。  
探长看向幻影的目光更加恻隐了，他试探着问：“那……很多吗？”  
幻影随口说：“是啊，很多，我欠了别人一百万沙尼克。”  
探长摸着下巴想了想：“我的银行户头还有一些积蓄，再向朋友借一些，再预支一些工资，应该勉强能凑够……”  
幻影：“……不不不，这只是本钱，还有，嗯，还有三千万利息……”  
探长吓了一跳：“你借的什么高利贷？怎么利率这么高？幻影，他们是在骗人，你还是报警吧！”  
幻影：“……”  
探长看起来十分真诚。  
“你胸甲被撞得不轻，我们先去修一下吧。我查查附近有什么维修店。”幻影打开定位图。  
“不用，我认识一家店，可以给我优惠价。幻影，你现在得攒钱，总不能一辈子躲着高利贷。只要努力，总能把钱还清。”  
于是幻影再也不能说“都是我不好把你撞成这样我带你去全铁堡最好的维修店费用我全包了”。  
所以蓝白色的小赛车乖乖跟着探长去了一家店。

一家看起来不比他们上次躲雨的地方好多少的店。  
幻影看着门口摇摇欲坠的招牌。“这里……能修装甲吗？”  
“放心，虽然店面看起来不怎么样，但是老板手艺一流，最擅长在不打麻药的情况下徒手拆装甲。”  
“什么？不打麻药？？？”幻影有点害怕。  
“你也知道，现在铁堡的药品管制很严格，如果使用麻药就要向上头进贡一大笔钱才能拿到许可，这种小店可交不起那个钱。”  
“所以其实是没有麻药吗？”幻影哭笑不得。  
“但是保证不会留下后遗症。”探长打了个响指，推开门走了进去。  
“哦对了，老板脾气不太好，你可别惹他。”  
店里昏暗的光线下，白色涂装的老板正用扳手鼓捣着什么，听到声音也没回头，只是咕哝了一句：“不修。”  
探长奇怪地问：“我还没说你怎么就说不修？”  
老板手上忙个不停：“你朋友一进来我就闻到了，他用的保养油不是这个阶层的。不修。”  
幻影走过去，机体挡住探长的目光，从子空间里拿出几个能量币递给老板，小声而快速地说：“把我和他修好。还有，别告诉他。”  
老板看了看他，指着旁边的维修床。“你们俩，躺上面去。”  
真的是个小成本店。连维修床都只有一张。  
看到幻影先躺了上去，探长站到墙边说：“您先修他吧。”  
老板在工具箱里翻腾着：“你也躺上去，我一把扳手搞定你们两个。怎么，不相信我技术？”  
幻影往旁边让了让，他纤细的机体确实占不了太大地方。  
于是探长也只好躺了上去。  
那股熟悉的清冽的香气又飘了过来。  
探长忽然意识到幻影就躺在他旁边，甚至在他动动手指就可以触到的地方。他的火种忽然开始没来由地紧张起来，风扇也悄悄打开，抽了一些冷空气进来以缓解发烫的装甲。  
幻影忽然扭头看着他：“探长。”  
“怎么了？”探长像被吓到一样。  
“没什么。”幻影小声地笑了起来。“我就是想叫叫你。”  
探长的面甲温度再次飙升起来。  
一根手指悄悄伸了过来，勾住探长的食指，还坏心地在他手心里挠了挠。  
老板还在工具箱里找着工具。  
“探长，你侧脸挺好看的。”幻影看着他轻声说。  
金色的光学镜里闪着明亮的光。


	3. Chapter 3

03  
虽然悄悄勾在一起的手掌给幻影一种心安，但是当他在毫无防备的情况下忽然反应过来看到老板拿着自己的胸甲去维修的时候，年轻的贵族还是后知后觉地叫了出来。  
一声惨叫。  
探长急忙起身查看幻影。  
所幸切口看起来平滑光整，完全没有任何生硬的断裂。幻影只是被吓了一跳。  
“你还好吗？”探长轻声地问。  
“说真的，忽然看到一个人拿着我的胸甲从旁边走过的感觉可真不怎么好。”幻影冲探长笑了笑。“还是在我悄悄勾住你手的时候。”  
探长的风扇在无人处再次发动起来，他打开通气管道，悄悄排放装甲下窘迫的热量。

从维修店出来幻影还时不时地摸摸自己的胸甲。老板的手脚利索，没几下就把他的前翼板弄得焕然一新，丝毫不比他过去光顾的那些店差。  
探长看到他的动作，还担心幻影不舒服，担心地问了好几遍。  
幻影安慰了他好几次表示自己没事只是吓到了，直到幻影看到一家熟悉的店。  
之所以熟悉是因为幻影是它的直系投资人。不过因为店太多了，幻影也不记得原来在这里还有分店。打理生意的事他一向是交给代理人去做，这种事远远比不上去猎场打猎有趣。  
“原来在这样的平民区还有分店啊。”幻影挑了挑眉毛。  
“你说什么？”探长没听清。  
“哦，我是说，这家店的甜品不错。”  
“你吃过？”探长问。这家店的装潢看起来相当奢华，说实话和周围的平民社区并不是太相称。  
幻影点点头。  
探长的表情忽然变得复杂起来，但是很快他又恢复了平静。  
“去尝尝吧！”看到探长没有回答，幻影以为他不想去。“你看我胸甲受了这么大伤，难道吃点甜品也不行吗？”  
幻影亲昵地挽着探长的手臂，半是委屈半是任性地说。  
“哦，当然可以。”探长从子空间里拿出钱包。  
幻影忽然想到了一件好玩的事。  
“我没带钱。”  
“没关系，我带着钱包。”  
“不不不，探长，你买了我也要还你钱的，你说过，要我省钱。”  
“是这么说的，但是不花钱我们怎么买……”探长疑惑地问。  
幻影的光镜闪过一丝狡黠。“跟我来。”

蓝白色的小赛车拉着探长大摇大摆地走进店里。涂装干净整洁的店员在柜台后冲他们露出职业礼貌的微笑。  
幻影猜得没错，这样的小店没人认识他。  
“嗯，我要这个，这个，还有这个。包起来。”幻影装模作样地选了几样质量上乘的能量点心，浑圆金黄的能量球被店员用金色的锡箔纸仔细地包裹起来，还打上了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。  
“您的点心，先生。一共360元。请问您选择能量币还是沙尼币付款？”店员礼貌地问。  
“哦，能量币吧。”幻影随口说道，同时把点心拿在了手里。“我是你们店的会员，能帮我查一下积分吗？”  
“当然，先生。”店员走到电脑前，熟练地开始操作。“请问您的会员号是多少……”  
店员的话音还没落，幻影向四周看了看，忽然拉住探长拔腿就跑。  
探长没反应过来，猛地被拉住手臂，幻影的力气忽然大得惊人，带着他像一股小旋风一样冲向店门口，气动门嗖的一下滑开，小赛车拉着他狂奔出去。  
身后隐约传来店员气急败坏的咒骂声。

幻影拉着探长一路狂奔，直到很远之后，确信身后没人追着他们了，才把探长放开。他一手提着点心，一手扶墙，大口地置换着气体。  
探长也好不到哪儿去，绿色的涂装外面渗出一层冷凝液，他拍着自己的火种舱，发声器里的电流到处乱窜。  
“幻影，你可真……太乱来了……”探长靠着墙，他跑得都快站不住了。  
幻影的肩甲忽然开始抖动。起初他只是靠在墙上，装甲和墙壁发出轻微的磨蹭，随后，抖动的声音变得更大，而幻影的声音也流泻了出来。  
他在笑。  
从憋得很辛苦的轻笑开始，笑声像是被打开了什么开关一样，声音越来越高，蓝白色的机体抱着自己，一阵阵欢快的大笑从发声器里迸出，他笑得几乎无法控制自己，肩膀抖动得让探长差点以为他得了抽搐症。  
幻影显然十分开心。他圈住了探长的脖颈。  
蓝白色的机体像只树懒一样挂在探长身上，金色的光学镜头满是恶作剧得逞的得意。  
“这也太乱来，太危险了！”  
“可是我们得到了点心，而且，”幻影向后微微仰头，明亮的恒星光芒洒在他的脖颈上。“我们没花一分钱。”  
“下次可不许这样了。”探长认真地说。  
“好。”幻影满口答应。  
探长终于放松下来。幻影打开手里的点心，金色的能量球在光滑的锡箔纸中显得格外诱人。  
幻影听到自己的油箱里发出一声咕噜。  
早上直接跳窗户跑了出来，他连早饭都没顾上吃。  
探长接过锡箔纸，帮幻影把双手解放出来。“你饿了吧？快吃吧。”  
幻影拈起一块点心，递到探长嘴边。“你也尝尝。”  
探长虽然也没吃午饭，但是想到这是幻影“辛苦”偷出来的东西，还是摇了摇头。  
幻影没在意，把点心放进嘴里，还舔了舔手指上沾的碎屑。  
探长不由得吞了口电解液。  
幻影注意到了探长的反应。他抽出手指，又缓缓地放进自己的舌尖上，摩挲着舌头。  
探长觉得自己的油压表又开始冒烟了。他尴尬地低下头，光镜不知道该看哪里好。  
幻影忽然捧起他的面甲，直直地看着他。金色的光学镜里有他的影子。  
“幻影……”探长觉得口干舌燥。  
幻影从容地送上双唇。  
带着热意的能量液流了进来。幻影的舌头透过那些甜腻的液体伸了进来，掠过探长的防线，逗弄他的舌头。在能量液的润滑下，毫无阻挡地侵占他的口腔。半是挑逗半是引诱的，幻影将双唇覆盖在探长的嘴唇上，像是在品尝美味的点心，动作温柔而有力。  
本该是浪漫温柔的亲吻，探长的处理器里思考的却一点都不浪漫。  
这是幻影第三次亲吻他。第三次主动亲吻他。  
在他们认识的这两天时间里，幻影几乎处处都占据了主动。  
他是把亲吻别人当成打招呼的习惯吗？  
不，当然不是。  
至少在这两天里，他从来没见到幻影亲吻别人。  
幻影只和他亲吻。  
探长的记忆扇区里浮涌着一些碎片。  
跨坐在他大腿上的他。  
清冽的香气。  
高档的保养油。  
干净整洁保养得宜的装甲。  
低调的涂装。  
三千万的欠债。  
他还会偷东西。  
探长的处理器把这些信息组织在了一起，得出了一个结论。  
他艰难地结束了和幻影的亲吻。粗重的气体从他的风扇里跑出来。  
“幻影，你是不是有什么事瞒着我？你到底是什么人？”  
突然听到这样的话让幻影一时手足无措起来。  
他不能告诉探长自己的身份，也不能解释为什么会出现在这样一个平民社区里。  
然而探长已经说出了自己的结论：“你是不是被什么有钱人包养了，又逃了出来？”

“我就知道你有苦衷，没想到你过去这么可怜。”探长义愤填膺地说。“那些要把你卖给贵族当宠物的家伙太可恶了！不过你放心，有我在，我一定会保护你。”  
幻影满嘴塞得都是点心，他乖巧地点点头。  
“以后你就搬到我家里住，平时跟我一起去科学院，我保证没人敢来找你的麻烦。”  
探长说的也有道理。科学院的研究员虽然薪水不算丰厚，但是毕竟有专长，领袖又要靠他们做很多事，所以社会地位倒是不低。保护一个被胁迫要卖给贵族的弱小TF，绰绰有余。  
此刻，“被胁迫要卖给贵族的弱小TF”正哭笑不得地吃点心。  
搬到探长家里去住，朝夕相处，难免会发生什么事。但是从心里来说，幻影并不想和探长有过于亲密的关系。他明白他们属于两个不同的世界，阶级不同，身份不同，就算真的喜欢也不可能有结果。更何况普罗透斯不会允许。  
昨天的旖旎邂逅只是一场再普通不过的声色犬马中的调剂。幻影过去也经历过这些，那些妖艳的，纤细的，强壮的，结实的机体，那些在抽动中挥出的液体，徘徊在帷帐间的呻吟和喘息，都会在他挥挥手之后恭顺地低头退出，消失不见。  
对于逢场作戏，对于玩世不恭，幻影向来是这种声色游戏的好手。  
幻影并不喜欢麻烦，只是他没想到这么巧今天会再遇到探长。  
也许今天做得有点过了。幻影嚼着点心想着。只需要一声呵斥，一句告别，探长就会像过去那些人一样，在他的世界里消失不见，永不出现。  
“幻影，以后我保护你。”探长再次，认真地，坚定地说了一遍。  
火种里忽然像碎了一地的五彩缤纷，无数的甜蜜和伤痛，无数的牵手和亲吻在火种里层层叠加，金色的光镜可以看见探长湛蓝色光镜里固执的微光。  
幻影觉得这个样子的探长很可笑。  
他想笑。  
可是细小的声音从唇间溢出却成了寂寞的哽咽。  
“你……你怎么了？”探长忽然手忙脚乱起来，粗糙的手指摩挲着幻影光洁的面甲，想帮他把液体擦去。“你怎么哭了？我没有别的意思，就算搬进来我也不会对你做任何你不想做的事！我不会强迫你一丁半点的我发誓！我对普莱姆斯大神发誓！”

幻影最终还是没有答应探长，他随便编了个地址，告诉探长自己要回家了，就头也不回地走了。  
“你今天一天去哪儿了？”  
“出来兜风。怎么了？”  
“普罗透斯找了你一天。”  
“随便他，反正没好事。”  
“幻影……他要你晚上去他家。”  
“我知道。”  
“你知道？”  
“猜也能猜得到，我们的议长大人又岂是轻易放弃的人？”  
“幻影，抱歉。”  
“你抱歉什么啊，我又没怪你。”  
“雷神让我去寻找骑士团，我又得出发了。”  
“每年都有这么几次，他也不嫌烦。”  
“雷神固执得很。”  
“你什么时候走？”  
“马上，我已经在空港了。幻影，抱歉，我没法护着你了，这段时间，你要照顾好自己。”  
“别像个姑娘一样了，飞翼。记得给我带礼物回来。”

“我知道你会来。”灯火通明的议长宅邸，普罗透斯端坐在他的办公桌前。议长今天除去了彩色的装饰，只坠着简单的涂装，看起来十分平易近人。  
“让您特意去我这样一个小人物家里探病，实在过意不去。所以今天回来我就想着要来向您表示谢意。”幻影解去外面裹着的披风，顺手搭在客厅的椅子上，把外面的寒气一并关在卧室门外。  
“过来。”议长低声地命令。  
幻影顺从地走了过去，跪在普罗透斯的腿间。他低头致意，然后双唇熟练地攀上那块光滑的金属面板上，舌尖在面板和大腿装甲之间的缝隙处游移。  
普罗透斯深深地陷进座椅里，喉咙里溢出满足的叹息。  
幻影的手掌抚摸着普罗透斯大腿内侧的线路，不轻不重地按压着那些敏感的电线。  
普罗透斯伸手抚摸着幻影的头雕，奖励地揉着他的接收器。幻影打开了普罗透斯的对接面板，几乎将面甲埋进他的双腿间。舌头包裹住尚还柔软的管身，向里探索着对接阵列的每一寸。他轻舔慢舐着那些凸起的花纹，舌尖恰到好处地掠过亮起的光带。他的双唇变得潮湿，透明的液体丛他无法闭合的嘴里流出。  
普罗透斯满意地看着腿间顺从的人。  
“你一定听说了，我昨晚很不高兴。那些古板的老铯板，他们就该跟着自己面板上的螺丝一起被扔进垃圾堆！说什么‘霸天虎登记草案会影响社会稳定’，‘所有针对平民的杀戮都是违法的’，哼！”  
普罗透斯用力向前顶胯，然后在听到幻影呜咽的一声之后继续说。  
“自己躲在小天地里抱着漂亮可人的小宠物在床上行鱼水之欢，还以为能一辈子就这么过下去！根本不知道现在外面成了什么样子！这届政府的支持率已经掉到历史新低，而那帮该死的老家伙们还在考虑我的投票合法不合法！”  
幻影的舌尖挤进管子顶端的孔洞里，撩拨着那个小小的圆圈。他的嘴唇摩擦着那些金属皮肤，配合牙齿轻咬，普罗透斯的风扇换气声也越来越粗重。  
“我就该把他们也当成霸天虎，一个一个都撕成碎片！”  
随着这一声恶毒的诅咒，普罗透斯的全身颤抖起来，他的光镜变成了过载的白色，炽热的气体从他的装甲下喷出，爆发的电流在缝隙里四散奔涌。  
幻影跪坐在地上，大口地喘着气，一道白色的液体从他的嘴角溢出，挂在他干净的面甲上。  
普罗透斯用手抬起幻影的下巴。“我不该跟你说这些的，小美人。我真是太扫兴了，对吧。”  
幻影笑着开口，嘴角的液体显得说不出的色情。“看来我的服务还不够好，在这个时候还让您惦记工作的事，真是太惭愧了。”  
“你今天去哪儿了？”普罗透斯捏着他下巴的手指忽然收紧。  
幻影有些吃痛，但他的面甲上没有表现出分毫。“我昨天淋了雨，生病了。今天我不得不去诊所看一下。”  
“可是我查遍了你常去的几家诊所，都没找到你的问诊记录。”  
“常去的那几家诊所太无趣了，医生又长得吓人，我就不能换一家吗，议长大人？”  
“可据我所知，你今天却出现在一个平民社区你的点心店里，摄像头拍到你了，而且随行的还有一个绿色涂装的家伙。哦，我当然很快就可以查出他是谁，不过，这得看你的意愿。”  
“您多虑了，议长大人。”幻影唇角的弧度没有一丝改变。  
“希望如此。你当然可以养一些自己的小宠物，但是，别在他们身上花太多时间。”  
“如您所愿，大人。”  
“幻影，我真搞不懂。对别人，我只要伸伸手指头，甚至一个眼神，他们就会争先恐后地爬上我的充电床。可是对你，我却偏偏总觉得根本得不到一样。”普罗透斯加重了手上的力道，宽大的手掌用力地抚摸着幻影胸甲下的敏感线路。  
“您可真会说笑，议长大人。”幻影偏过脖颈，把脖子上的传感器送到普罗透斯的舌尖。“我现在不是就在您的管子下面吗？”  
“你要是能永远这么听话该多好。”普罗透斯啃咬着幻影的脖颈线路，手指在润滑液里搅动。  
“啊……当然。”金色的光镜蒙上了一层雾气，他的手紧紧抓住充电床的边沿。  
在一阵近乎要被撞到散架的冲撞中，幻影大声地呻吟出声，过电般的快感瞬间席卷了他的全身。


	4. Chapter 4

04  
清晨卧室里响起一阵美妙的音乐。内置时钟不失时机地嗡鸣起来。乳白色的窗帘自动打开，熹微的晨光透过窗棂钻进来，激活了幻影的系统。但是年轻的贵族并没有上线光镜，他扯掉脑后的充电线，翻了个身，继续窝进柔软的被子里。  
房间里响起管家尽职尽责的声音：“今天天气晴朗，地面温度27.6℃，风力2级，偏北风。空中酸蚀分子含量为127，属于最低级，天气状况适合出门。下午多云转阴，下酸雨的概率为57%。”  
幻影含混地“嗯”了一声，接着睡。  
“幻影先生，我觉得我说完这些您就应该起床了。”  
“‘应该’和‘我想’不一样。”幻影咕哝了一声。  
“您今天需要参加议会。”  
“帮我告诉普罗透斯我请假。他知道为什么。”  
“但是这个月循环您已经连续请假12次了。”  
“那么现在是第13次。”  
“根据议会规定，议员缺席会议超过本月循环1/3时间可能会被剥夺资格。”  
“这个规定改了。”  
“什么时候？议会的规定怎么会随便改？”  
“昨晚，普罗透斯改的。”  
“呃，幻影先生……”  
“所以现在不要打扰我。”幻影说完，又沉沉地睡去。

直到快中午，幻影才从床上爬起来。昨晚的冲撞让他现在浑身都痛，油箱口像被刀子划过一样。  
每次都是这样，当幻影想从普罗透斯身边逃开几天的时候，再回去总要面对凶狠几倍的折腾。更何况昨天普罗透斯带着怒意，虽然这个老狐狸的脸上一点都不会表现出来。幻影知道他为什么生气，而所有他在议会受到的刁难，都得由自己承受。  
幻影裹着浴袍从清洗室出来，管家已经迎了上来。  
“先生，我建议您把早餐和午餐合在一起。”  
“好。”  
“午餐我给您准备了西翠的点心，斯帕罗的……”  
幻影猛地抬头。“你说什么？”  
“午餐我给您准备了西翠的点心，斯帕罗……”  
“查一下38区的西翠分店，那里的店员昨天遇到点意外，告诉他们不必罚他，损失也不用记了。”  
“是的，先生。”  
“等等……还是我亲自去吧。”

幻影独自来到昨天的社区。平民聚集的地方永远都充满了烟火气息，街巷里充斥着嘈杂的叫卖声，路上还算干净，但是隐蔽的小巷子里隐约传出劣质燃料的气味，有调皮的幼生体抓着玩具跑过，溅起前几天留下的雨渍。  
装饰华丽的西翠跟这里简直格格不入。  
幻影拿出金卡，向漂亮的店门走去。  
但是店门忽然打开了，随着叮铃的风铃声，一个熟悉的身影从里面走了出来。  
“幻影，你怎么在这儿？”  
幻影条件反射地想躲起来，但是没来得及，探长已经看到了他，并且向他走了过来。  
“啊哈，探长，真巧啊。”幻影立刻把金卡藏起来，硬着头皮应了一声。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“你怎么来了？”  
两个人同时问。  
幻影立刻明白了探长是来付钱的。  
而探长以为幻影想“故技重施”。  
“那个可怜的店员昨天被店长一顿批，所以我今天特意多付了一些小费。幻影，昨天那样是不对的，我们不能把自己的利益建立在别人痛苦的基础上。”  
“好的，我知道了。”  
“贫穷不是你做错事的理由，幻影。”  
“是的，抱歉。”  
“我没有怪你的意思。”探长把手搭在幻影的肩甲上，目光温和地看着他。“我知道过去的经历让你不好受，但是任何人都要为自己的行为负责。我们不是什么大人物，不是那些高居庙堂的当权者，可我们依然要明白，做该做的，不做不该做的。”  
“你说得很对，探长。我很抱歉。”幻影低着头，趁探长不注意飞快地把自己的金卡塞进探长的子空间缝隙里。

“如果，嗯，如果你有时间的话，要不要去看看我的，我的研究室？”  
幻影坐在街边的小店里啜着能量饮的时候，身边的探长忽然犹豫着开口。他结结巴巴地向幻影念出这句邀请，仿佛完成了一件巨大的工程一样。  
“嗯？”幻影倒是去过科学院，和议会里的几位议员一起，带着领袖的慰劳和问候。那个时候探长还没在科学院，但是他担心那里有人认识他。  
“我的研究室里有刚出土的小化石！还有我拍的长着触手的食人花的照片！上次我跟你提过的！”  
上次。幻影忍不住笑起来。  
探长也忽然意识到“上次”是什么时候，他的面甲再次因为热度而变得发红。  
“哦普神啊，看我在说什么，你不会对这些感兴趣的。”探长闷闷地说。  
幻影微笑起来。“好啊。”

“前面就是科学院了。”探长指着前方不远处一座高大的建筑，整洁的金属幕墙点缀着灰色的板块。  
“但是我不能从正门进去。”幻影停住脚步。  
“为什么？”探长奇怪地问。  
“正门有摄像头。”  
探长立刻恍然大悟。“你是担心摄像头拍到你，被找你的人看到是吗？”  
幻影点点头。这里的摄像头一旦拍到他，照片立刻就会被送到议长大人的办公桌上。  
“那我去想办法把摄像头调开。”  
“不用了。”幻影看了看金属板材凹凸不平的墙体。

“我的办公室可是六楼，你居然就这么爬上来了。”探长拉着幻影的手把他拽进窗户，看了看窗台和地面巨大的落差，心有余悸地说。  
“放心，爬墙跳窗我很专业。”小赛车已经爬到脱力，他撑着跳进窗户，就着探长的手臂向前走了两步，直接扑进了探长的怀里。  
探长还没反应过来就把幻影抱了个满怀，双臂下意识地环住他纤细的腰肢。  
“探长，你在吗，上次的岩石样本分析出来了！”门外忽然有人敲门。  
幻影立刻从探长怀里起身，动作神速地打开房间角落的装甲柜，然后跳了进去，关上柜门。  
“幻影？”探长看着幻影这一串流畅的动作哭笑不得。  
“保密。”幻影竖起一根手指，在嘴唇上嘘了一声。  
进来的同事估计是个越野车，或者是个轻坦。幻影在柜子里也能听到外面不绝于耳的大嗓门，相比之下，探长说话的声音和语调则柔和了许多。探长的声音并不大，相反还带着一些低沉的温柔，但却显得很稳重，给人一种安全感。  
这也是幻影觉得和探长在一起很舒服的原因。  
幻影身边围绕的TF大都是卑躬的，谦微的，他们小心翼翼地讨好他，卑躬屈膝地奉承他，期望能在他这里获得一点好处。他们谨慎地看着他的脸色，谄媚地揣测他的心思，给幻影无趣的生活画上苍白的印记。幻影更愿意去面对那些涡轮狐狸也不愿意面对他们。  
可是探长不一样。  
到底哪里不一样呢？  
幻影也说不出来。探长看起来完全是个忠厚诚实的人，他没有任何野心，也对幻影没有企图。  
刚才他还一本正经地教育幻影不可以再做违法的事。  
哈哈这个傻瓜。  
但是他关心幻影。像个朋友一样，甚至比朋友更显真诚。  
刚才的爬墙让幻影有些累了，而外面大嗓门还在和探长不停地讨论着幻影听不懂的东西。一阵倦意袭来，幻影慢慢闭上了光镜，在柜子里睡着了。

等他被探长摇醒的时候，已经过去不知道多久了。幻影打开光镜，看到的就是探长焦急的神情。  
“你怎么晕倒了？是柜子里太闷了吗？还是最近一直没好好补充能量？”  
“没什么，我最近有点累。”幻影摆摆手示意自己不要紧。“什么时间了？”  
“已经是下午了，再过一会儿可以吃晚饭了。”  
幻影急忙看向自己的通讯器。那里有一大堆未接通讯。  
里面有一个通讯显示来自普罗透斯。  
“我该回去了。”  
“我请你吃晚饭！”探长急急地说。  
“不了谢谢。改天再见吧。”幻影打开窗户。  
“可是，我还没有你的通讯编码。”探长说。  
呃……这个时候他倒是反应挺快。幻影报出一串字符，随后就从窗户翻了出去。

“你去哪儿了？”普罗透斯放开一位正在舞池里和他起舞的女性议员，来到幻影身边。  
“在家里聆听您今天议会上的丰神伟姿。”幻影拿起空酒杯，给自己倒上一杯高酒精的燃料，加了两块冰。  
“如果在家你装甲上怎么会有污渍？”  
幻影低头看去，前翼板上有一小片不太明显的污渍，他也不记得是什么时候弄上去的。幻影没在意。“我也会去花园浇浇水啊。”  
普罗透斯不再纠缠这个话题，他凑近幻影，冲灯光最明亮处的领袖努了努嘴。“我已经费了好几天功夫了，可是这家伙说什么也不肯签署紧急状态法令。明明投票都已经搞定了，他还能找出各种蹩脚的理由来推脱，偏偏还有些家伙就吃这一套！”  
幻影端起酒杯。“所以？”  
“让他把法令签署了。”普罗透斯意味深长地看着幻影。“你做得到。”  
幻影把酒杯送到唇边，却没有喝，而是手腕缓缓倾斜，粉色的液体顺着杯沿流在他的前翼板上，冲掉了那一小片污渍，也弄湿了他的对接面板和大腿。  
“当然。”他含笑着说道。

幻影泡在浴池里，终于长长地置换了一口气。氤氲的热油把他的机体包裹住，暖暖的热气弥漫开来，给他疼痛的机体带来一点惬意。  
扔在一边的通讯器忽然亮了起来。幻影闭着光镜拿起来，嗓音里带着说不出的疲倦和妩媚。  
“您已经拿到签署令了吧？”他说。  
“什么签署令？幻影你在说什么？”那头传来一个熟悉的声音。  
“探长？”幻影立刻打开光镜，通讯器上显示的是一个陌生的编码。  
“是我。幻影你没事吧？”  
“哦我没事。我可能是有点累了抱歉。有事吗探长？”  
“我听说明天有很难得的流星雨，你有时间吗？或许我们可以一起去看看。”探长小心地说。  
“流星雨？”幻影在数据库里搜索起来。  
“是的！是双子座流星雨！非常壮观，每小时有1000多颗小流星划过，你可以许愿！”探长急忙补充。  
“许愿？可我又不是喜欢彩虹小马的未成年。”幻影哑然失笑。  
完了，幻影一定是要拒绝了。探长沮丧地想。  
“不过听起来很有趣，那明天见吧。”幻影温和地说。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
今天幻影终于老老实实地去了议会。虽然他并没有带着任何一条议案，但是蓝白色的机体出现在那里，已经足够让人们吃惊。  
幻影知道别人是怎么议论他的，也清楚那些看过来的眼光里包含着的或怜悯或唾弃或耻笑的寓意。他从来不在乎这些。  
这个世界上，没什么他在乎的东西。  
幻影在几位议员的簇拥下走进内廷，一眼就看到了正义愤填膺神情激动的雷神在和普罗透斯吵架。  
幻影的腿部液压装置停止了运作，他站在离他们不远的地方听了起来。  
“一个‘霸天虎登记草案’还不够，还要颁布紧急状态法令！你是忘了我们的民意调查有多少了吗？”  
“34%。”普罗透斯轻描淡写地说。  
“那么容许我提醒你，在领袖刚刚就任的时候，这个数字是51%！”雷神怒气冲冲地吼着。  
“是吗？”普罗透斯拂了拂装甲上的一点尘埃，面甲上是和雷神截然相反的不痛不痒。“我记得前任领袖在位的时候这个数字是70%，我们帮领袖阻止了快速下滑的趋势。放心，他会感谢你的。”  
“但这一切都是拜你的那些法案所赐！”  
“我是为了这个社会，这个风雨飘摇，颤颤巍巍，颓废欲倒但却还有很多像你一样的家伙只关心自己家小宠物的大人物漠不关心的这个一事无成的社会！哦对了，说到这个，你让你那个漂亮的小骑士飞翼出去找什么远古骑士团——瞧这个可笑的名字——怎么样，他找到了吗？”  
雷神哑口无言，但他很快再次反击。“别以为我不知道，你让幻影用了什么手段让领袖签署了紧急令……”  
他忽然愣住了，旁边不远处，幻影正靠在墙边，悠闲地看着他们的争吵。  
普罗透斯噗嗤一笑。“瞧您说的，我的法案在没有被投票通过之前都只是议案而已。”  
幻影从墙边收回身体重心，银色的面甲像沐浴着圣殿的光芒一样明亮。他对他们说：  
“议长大人，雷神议员，早安。”

开会的时候幻影坐在最后方。原本议员的位置大致是固定的，但是幻影总有特权。他躲开那些针锋相对，躲开那些流言蜚语，一个人舒服地靠在最后的座位上，在通讯器里翻到熟悉的编码。  
“我想你已经到一颗落脚的小星球了？”  
“是的，幻影。不过因为之前塞博坦和这里有点过节，所以我们费了点功夫才安顿下来。”  
“一定是你手下哪个傻子又说‘hi，你们这里是不是那颗600万年前被我们打得屁滚尿流的小破球’？”  
“幻影，用词别那么粗鲁。”  
“虚心接受。”  
“你，最近还好吗？”  
“还能怎么样呢？老样子罢了。”  
“抱歉……我没法照顾你了。”  
“想抱歉的话就给我多带点礼物回来。”  
“好。你喜欢什么？”  
“说出来还有什么意思喂！礼物不就是要惊喜吗？”  
“我怕带回去一堆别的星球上的小石头你不喜欢。”  
幻影的火种舱里忽然泛起一种异样的感觉。那抹绿色的身影就那么毫无征兆地浮现在光镜前。  
“我有点累了，先聊到这儿吧。”  
挂断了通讯，忽然有一条信息挤了进来。  
仿佛心有灵犀一般。  
通讯编码是那个新加入的名字。  
“幻影，你睡醒了吗？希望我没打扰到你。”  
幻影看着屏幕，几乎已经可以想象到那头的TF抱着通讯器小心翼翼地等回复的样子。  
“探长，已经快中午了，你到底是对我有什么误解？”  
“抱歉抱歉，我不是那个意思。只是最近看你总是很累，怕你休息不好。”  
“怕我休息不好你还发信息来？”  
“对不起，真的对不起！是不是打扰你充电了？你继续吧，充电不足会零件老化的。”  
硬核直男思维。幻影在芯里想。在屏幕上打出‘再见’几个字，还没发送的时候，忽然探长的信息又发了来。  
“瞧我在说什么！你怎么会零件老化呢？你永远都是装甲最好看，涂装最好看，机体最好看，机也是最好看的！不过当然，还是要尽量保持充电时间。”  
“谢谢你的评价。不过除了好看，你还有别的形容词吗？”  
那头沉默了几秒，信息再次发了过来。“乖巧？”  
幻影差点把悄悄带进来的能量液喷了。  
“还是好看吧。你找我有事吗？”  
“没什么，单位在开会，领导讲话有点无聊。”  
“所以我就是无聊打发时间的对象？”  
“不不不，我没有那么想！”探长的消息立刻发了过来。  
“我是开玩笑的。”幻影安慰探长。  
“我很珍惜和你聊天的时间！”探长又发来消息。  
幻影盯着这几个字盯了好久，直到他觉得光镜有点发涩。  
“当然，你无聊了可以找我聊天打发时间，我随时都在！”探长又说。  
“好。”  
“幻影你在干什么呢？”  
“在和你聊天啊。”  
“啊啊也是。那你一会儿准备干什么？”  
“继续和你聊天。”幻影在角落里微笑着，和探长聊天让他感觉很轻松。  
“可惜领导好像快说完了。”  
“嗯？”  
“以前开会我最怕领导讲话，那个大飞机每次一讲就是好久。可是今天，我真希望他多说一点，说长一点。”  
“你一会儿要做什么？”幻影也开始学着探长尬聊。  
“昨天的岩石样本分析有一个数据错了，我得重新去送检。结构矩阵分析法可能有缺陷，我忽略了一个变量，接下来得换个分析方法。不如试试光弹性法研究分析法吧，不过我得想想纯化条件和强化条件的区别，万一弄错了又要浪费样本。如果这个分析法没问题的话，那最后就是用应力不变量和体积应变之间的β测试读数区间进行检验就好了。”  
“哦。”他说的到底是什么？幻影扶额。  
“跟你说这些很无聊吧，我一说就刹不住车了，抱歉抱歉。”  
“没关系，听到自己不懂的东西，我觉得挺有趣的。”  
“幻影，那个……”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“中午要不要，一起吃饭？”  
幻影抬头看向中央演讲台，普罗透斯往他这里瞟了一眼，又接着和雷神争吵起来。  
“不了探长。我中午有点事，改天吧。”  
“哦，好吧。幻影，记得晚上的流星雨。我去接你。”  
“好的。”

第一轮辩论结束之后，普罗透斯离开议席去休息室。幻影也起身跟了过去。雷神本来还打算追过去和他接着争论，但是看到幻影走了过来，想到今天早上的事，身形高大的议员还是明智地停住了脚步。

“争吵并不明智。”幻影关上门。  
忽然脖颈上一紧，普罗透斯把他推在墙边，一手扼住他的能量管线。  
虽然同样机体不算高大，但是普罗透斯的身形还是比幻影有优势。他死死地掐住幻影的脖颈，手腕线路因为用力而迸出细小的火花。  
“但是如果不争吵就不是你了，不对吗？”幻影关掉因为过近的威胁响起的系统警报，面甲上是甜蜜的笑容。  
“总有一天我会让所有挡在我路上的人都消失。”普罗透斯放开幻影，转而啃咬着他脖颈上的传感器。“所有的人，我发誓。”  
幻影闭上光镜，仰起脖子，双手无声地邀请。“当然，您可是议长大人。”

终于结束了一天枯燥的争吵。幻影把脑模块里的冗余数据删除掉，活动了一下长久未动而酸痛不已的肩甲。  
普罗透斯在内线里示意他过来。  
“您今天的精力可真好。”幻影走过去，帮议长放松肩部线路。“要我把灯关掉么？”  
他贴近普罗托斯的接收器，轻声地说。  
“不。今晚有一个慈善晚宴，我需要你出席。”  
幻影的动作忽然一僵。“这样的场合，还是您去更合适。您知道的，我只是个小角色。”  
“幻影，你该知道我为什么要你去。我需要他们，就像我需要你一样。”  
幻影有一瞬间的咬牙。  
“去吧幻影，你会迷倒他们所有人的。”  
幻影忽然轻笑起来，他单膝跪在普罗透斯面前，唇角带着无可挑剔的弧度。  
“抱歉了议长大人，今晚我预约了医生，问诊我上次淋雨生的病。您知道的，那些医术高明的医生总是忙得很，只有晚上才能有时间出诊。”  
“那就把时间改到明天上午。”  
“议长大人，我想您是不会愿意看到我被几十个人拆到合不拢腿之后带着满满油箱的液体去看医生的。那对您的名声不好。”  
幻影轻声地说。

按照上次幻影告诉他的地址，探长下班就来到这里，准备接幻影一起去郊外。可是眼前的房子不但破旧至极，而且问了好久也没人知道一个蓝白色的小赛车住在这里。  
探长耐着性子到处找，见人就问，几个上了岁数的老钻探机甚至对他挥起了拐杖。  
幻影一路狂奔赶来，看到的就是这个画面。  
“探长。”他招呼着对方。  
“幻影！”绿色的TF急急地拉住他。“真是奇怪，他们谁也不知道你住在这里！”  
“我刚搬来，而且平时早出晚归，他们不知道我很正常。”  
“那就好，我担心你出意外，怕你被那些追债的家伙给抓走。”  
“放心吧，我藏在这里，他们找不到我。”

探长找的看流星雨的地方在郊外的一座山上。山不算很高，但是比起城市里的钢筋水泥，这里有着异常清新的空气，和夜深人静的安宁。暗蓝的夜空垂挂着星星点点，圆盘的月光倒映着草地上的虫鸣，天穹轮转，星河斗映。银白色的夜光洒在地上，夜风吹过，远传传来悠扬的歌谣，从遥远的天边传入了他们的中间。  
探长看着地上的土渍，他忘记带一些干净的垫子来。自己倒是不要紧，反正平时风沙泥土什么没滚过，可是幻影呢？一想到幻影洁白的装甲，干净的涂装，探长就觉得幻影应该被高高地供在圣殿烛台上，不容一丝脏亵玷污。  
可是幻影已经自己坐在了地上，还冲探长招了招手。“快来啊探长，站着不累吗？”  
探长也坐在了幻影旁边。  
有细小的尘土飞舞起来，裹在他们中间。  
幻影抬头看着天边，暗色的星空中缀着星星点点，看起来漂亮极了。  
“你还没吃晚饭吧？我带了点心。”探长从子空间里拿出一个漂亮的包装盒。  
是西翠。  
“上次看你吃了很多，我猜你应该喜欢，就自作主张买了些。”探长打开盒子，浑圆的金色的能量球在夜色中散发着诱人的幽光。  
幻影其实并不饿。他在议会时总是‘别人开会吵架，我的餐桌在台下’。  
看到幻影没动，探长急忙又说：“当然，我是买来的！”  
幻影笑起来。他的光镜里闪着欢畅的光。“哈，我还真是饿了！”  
幻影甚至还故作夸张地摸了摸腹部。  
但是他下一个动作就愣住了。探长拿起一块点心，小心地喂给幻影。  
幻影下意识地张开嘴，咬住那块绵软。  
探长把点心往幻影的嘴里推了推，手指无意间碰到了幻影的嘴唇。  
他急忙缩回手。  
幻影刚要打趣他，探长忽然指着天空：“幻影你快看，流星雨来了！”  
一颗流星飞速划破夜空，闪闪的一瞬，照亮整个穹隆。还没来得及看清楚，瞬间就滑落天空，消失在黑色的夜幕里，空留给天空一道完美的短暂的裂痕。随后，第二颗，第三颗，第四颗……无数的流星从天边飞来，带着长长的尾巴，犹如漫天飞舞的精灵一般，从幻影和探长的头顶划过，在尽头坠落。夜空仿佛被无数道利刃划破，带着耀眼的光亮，钻进他们的机体，浸透他们的火种深处。  
“幻影，快！快点许愿！”探长用力拍着幻影，自己已经摆好了架势。  
“哦哦，好好。”  
幻影其实并不相信这些。许愿的事和流星的关系，大概就像他和铁堡的贫民窟一样，一辈子也没有关系。但是看到探长兴奋地像个幼生体一样，幻影还是听话地合拢手掌。  
探长虔诚地闭起光镜，对着流星喃喃自语。  
相对于许愿，幻影更愿意看着探长的侧颜。他甚至觉得，无论什么时候，只要有探长在身边，就让他无比心安。  
“要把光镜也闭上！”探长已经许完愿，扭头看到幻影睁着光镜，不满地纠正他。  
幻影立刻乖巧地闭上了光镜。  
眼前一片黑暗。他的手掌合在胸前。  
忽然面甲上传来一个热烈的温度，比他的体温要高，带着柔软的触感，如蜻蜓点水一般在他的脸颊上落下一个飞快的吻，又快速离开。快得几乎让人以为什么都没发生。  
幻影打开光镜，看着探长。  
绿色的TF面甲已经发红，他偏过头去四下看着周围：“今晚，嗯，夜色真好啊……是吧幻影？”  
幻影笑了笑，把头歪向探长的肩膀。仿佛不经意的，他的右手覆上探长的左手，修长的五指交叉在对方的指间。探长侧着头让幻影靠在他的肩上，寂静的夜里，仿佛听到身边传来平静均匀的置换。  
“幻影，谢谢。”过了好久，探长用小的不能再小的声音轻声说道。  
他以为幻影是听不到的。


	6. Chapter 6

06  
等到天边亮起第一缕曙光，幻影那最先进的机体构造已经在光感作用下开始运作，微弱的电流在优良的细节材质中缓缓流动，激活了他的处理器。金色的光镜闪了几下上了线。  
飞扬的尘土让他的液压装置感觉有些不好受，也让他意识到自己昨晚在地上睡了一夜。  
探长呢？  
幻影下意识地扭头，却撞到了一个绿色的怀抱里。  
探长的左臂抱着他，靠在一块凸起的石头边，把他圈进自己的怀里，手臂小心地绕开了他的传感器，所以幻影一夜也没被吵醒。  
幻影听到绿色的胸甲下传来另一个火种有力的跳动声。  
探长还没上线，浅蓝色的光镜还是昏暗的样子，他的双唇紧紧地抿着，有均匀的换气声音从装甲下传来。  
幻影用手指抚摸着探长的面甲。银色的软金属带给他微凉的触感。  
和无比的心安。  
探长的内置时钟忽然响了起来，紧接着探长的光镜也上线了。  
但是他没忽略飞快从他面甲上逃离开的手。  
“幻影？”  
“哦，啊，你醒了。”幻影立刻恢复了镇定。  
探长没有再追问，对他来说，刚才那转瞬即逝的接触已经足够了。

他们没有变形，而是并肩慢慢地走回去。快要走到人多的地方时，探长忽然问：“幻影，你平时靠什么为生？”  
幻影一时竟然语塞。编这个谎话的逻辑不在他的处理器里，他费了点功夫去查逻辑模块的其他地方。  
探长看他没有回答，再次做出了自己的理解。“你现在没工作，是吧？”  
“啊，对，我是无业游民。”从某种意义上来说，探长说的没错。  
“这样啊。”探长陷入了苦恼。  
“怎么了？”  
“我刚才算了一下，以我现在的工资水平，帮你还清债需要几百年。”  
“噗嗤。”原来他在担心这个。幻影忽然问探长：“你刚才许了什么愿？”  
探长笑了笑说：“幻影，愿望说出来就不灵了。”  
幻影说：“你该不会是许愿让我能有一大笔钱还清债务吧？”  
探长仿佛受惊的机械狐狸一样：“什么？你怎么知道？你会读芯术吗？”  
“你太好懂了。”这个家伙还真许了这个愿。幻影假装沉思了一下：“也许这个愿望很快就能实现了。”  
“怎么可能？天上不会凭空掉下来一大笔钱……”探长摸着头说。  
幻影假装脚下没站稳，探长急忙扶住他。装甲相撞，一张金卡从探长的子空间里掉了出来。  
虽然这个演技很拙劣，但是以探长的心思应该看不透。  
幻影以为昨天把金卡塞进探长子空间里他会发现，但是现在看来只是幻影想多了。  
探长压根就没发现自己身上这笔意外之财。  
幻•费尽心机•影。  
“等等，这里有张金卡！”探长立刻被地面上黑色的卡片吸引住了。  
“也许是谁丢了吧。”幻影捡起来。“你看，连签名都没有。”  
探长仔细找了找，的确没找到签名。  
“我们可以去看看卡里有多少钱。”幻影提议。  
“不行幻影，这是别人的东西。何况我们也不知道密码。”探长摇头。  
“不一定哦。你看，这里写了 no password。”幻影笑得很狡猾。

在幻影的好说歹说下，探长终于同意一起来查查卡里的余额是多少。他们来到一家塞博坦中央银行的自动提款机前，把卡插进去。  
没有任何页面提示，直接进入了交易界面。  
幻影点了查询余额。  
探长的处理器被那一串0给吓到冒烟了。  
“正好三千万，可以让我拿来还债了。探长你许的愿真灵。”幻影由衷地赞叹着。  
“不不不，幻影，这是别人丢的东西，我们得还给失主！”  
“可是你看这个卡上都没有签名，谁知道是谁的？”  
“我们可以去银行查。”  
“别逗了，卡没有密码银行万一赖你偷取存款怎么办？”  
“那我们去找警察。”  
“警察只会把这些钱贪污掉。”  
“那也不能用这些钱。”  
“探长，你不是希望我尽快摆脱那些人吗？”幻影尽可能让自己看起来可怜一些。  
早知道当初的谎这么难圆幻影打死也不说这么多钱。  
“是，我当然希望……”看着幻影，探长不由得犹豫起来。“可是，这些钱是别人的，丢了这么多钱，也太可怜了……”  
“我也很可怜啊。”幻影悄悄发动引擎，把自己的光镜熏得湿漉漉的。  
探长左右为难。  
幻影说：“不然我们在这里等失主，但是如果今天等不到的话，我们就可以用这张卡里的钱，行吗？”  
探长思前想后终于答应了。

探长买了两杯能量液，和幻影一起坐在路边等待。这是一条不算热闹的街道，周围只有稀稀拉拉的几家商铺，来往的都是一些涂装夸张变形形态粗笨的大型机，空气中有一股劣质油料的挥发气味，偶尔几个路过的TF看到幻影，再看看旁边的探长，都露出一种“他们俩怎么会坐在一起”的嗟叹。还有一个小钻探机试图冲幻影吹口哨，被探长恶狠狠地瞪了回去。  
主恒星升到最高点的时候，幻影被强烈的光线晒到有点发蔫。他用手撑着头雕，处理器有点晕沉沉的。热量把地面的浮土烤得暖洋洋，带着细小的微尘裹住他的传感器。  
幻影不太喜欢这种暴晒。  
更何况等的还是永远不会来的“失主”。  
真正的失主现在都后悔死了。他的光学镜慢慢失去焦距，眼前的一切似乎变得漂浮起来，摇摇晃晃地在他周围打转。手里的能量液已经喝完了，幻影有点口干舌燥。  
“探长。”  
“幻影，怎么了？”探长发现了幻影的异常。  
“我感觉不太舒服。可能很久没这么晒过了。”幻影强打着精神说，伸手抱住探长的手臂。“让我抱你一会儿吧。”  
“好，好。”探长把自己的能量液递给幻影，伸手揽住他。  
再次落进那个温暖的怀抱里，幻影感觉无比惬意。他一接触到微凉的绿色装甲就贪恋地贴了上去，意识已经渐渐飘远，但是机体下意识地蹭在探长身上想得到更多的凉爽，滚烫的置换气体落在探长胸口。  
探长抱着怀里炽热的机体，火种都快要跳出来了。昨晚也是，现在也是，幻影主动贴近他，主动陷入他的怀里，甚至不知餍足地想要更多。他这是喜欢我吗？  
探长心里想着，忍不住低头，小心翼翼地亲吻着幻影的头雕。柔软的金属舌舔过蓝色的头雕顶部，缓缓向下移去，他亲吻着幻影的光学镜头，用舌尖描摹着那抹金色的轮廓，再顺着坚挺的鼻梁一路滑到幻影的嘴唇上。薄薄的软金属唇此时正无意识地开合着，似乎在对他发出无声的邀请。  
他抱住幻影的腰，手掌抚摸着小赛车腰间的流线，舌头伸进温暖的口腔里舔吻着幻影的舌头。  
但是却没有想象中的配合或者欲拒还迎。  
探长仔细看了看，幻影好像已经下线了。

探长在厨房里洗净玻璃杯，倒上能量液。他忍不住又回想起刚才他抱着幻影一路风风火火闯进那家维修店的时候，一边往里闯一边大喊“不好了我把他亲晕过去了”之后，被老板精准丢来的三把扳手砸了个透心凉心飞扬。  
卧室里传来一声响动，探长急忙过去。  
幻影已经醒了过来，他靠在床头，打量着四周：“我猜我在你家？”  
“对。你忽然晕倒把我吓坏了，然后我就抱你去维……呃，抱你回我家休息了。抱歉我不知道你家在哪里。”  
“麻烦你了。”  
“幻影，你……”探长欲言又止。  
“怎么了？”幻影不解地问。  
探长觉得自己问不出来。维修店老板的话还回响在接收器边。“他是能量低下才会晕过去，系统让他强制下线了。这不是什么大问题。真正的问题在于他的对接系统过度磨损，接口的保护叶片因为使用过多而敏感度过高，我甚至连检查都得小心翼翼的！油箱口的垫片上有几道裂痕，虽然不严重，但是已经很长时间了。还有他的胸甲下线路，你能不能下次别再咬他了？我知道，你们年轻人思想新潮，喜欢玩点小游戏，但是咬完你得让他修啊！更不能下次变本加厉地在伤口上接着咬！还有发声器和风扇，下次过载的时候请你不要捂着他发声器或者故意堵塞他风扇行吗？是很刺激，但是因为长时间如此他的零件里堆积了大量油污，时间长了会磨损线路。不光如此，如果是普通的对接也就算了，你能不能不要总用那些乱七八糟的工具！一时刺激是好玩，但是对机体的损伤可是很久都恢复不过来！年轻人，你就不知道节制点么！”  
五讲四美好青年探长当场呆住了。  
这些话他当然说不出来。探长甚至可以猜得出，幻影为了还债，到底都做过什么事，但是他没法说出来。幻影的身世已经够可怜了，不能在他伤口上撒硫化铅晶。  
而此时，事件的中心人物还毫不知情自己在对方的心里到底经历了怎样的凄风苦雨，他端着杯子啜了几口能量液，终于感觉自己的系统恢复了一些活力。  
“那张卡你打算怎么办？”幻影问道。  
“我会再尝试着找一下失主。”探长说。  
算了，其实早该想到是这个结果。如果不这样做他就不是探长了。幻影倒是不在意，反正他已经抹去了自己的信息，探长怎么也不可能查到他一直想找的失主就在眼前。  
“我想我该走了。”幻影放下杯子，起身下床。  
“我，我送你。”探长急忙说。  
“不用了，我现在已经没事了。”  
看着幻影走到门口，探长忽然开口：“幻影。”  
蓝白色的小赛车回头。“嗯？”  
“如果，我是说如果，”探长握紧了拳头，像是鼓起很大的勇气一样。“如果可以，你愿意让我照顾你吗？”  
幻影开门的手忽然停住了。他缓缓地回头，像是确认一样歪着头，光镜里满是疑惑：“你说什么？”  
“我是说，”探长走到幻影身边，忽然把他拉进自己的怀里。“我想照顾你，幻影。我想要照顾你。”


	7. Chapter 7

07  
“先生，您终于回来了。您很少失联超过一天的。”幻影刚回到家里，管家就迎了上来，帮他卸去外层沾满灰尘的装甲。  
“我不在的时候有人来找我吗？”  
“没有。议长大人也没有。”  
“知道了。”  
“装甲上这么多尘土，您是去野地里打滚了吗？”  
“对。”  
“先生，我觉得您应该做一些合适您身份的事。而去野地里打滚显然不在这样的范围内。”  
“说到符合身份的事，你觉得如果我去平民社区居住算吗？”  
“您是说那些满大街都是污水，到处都是劣质油料的难闻气味，住的都是为了谋生去干各种勾当坑蒙拐骗偷只要能获得一丁点劣质油渣填饱油箱就可以毫不犹豫地拧断别人脖子的下等人？”  
“呃也不至于……好吧，差不多吧。”  
“先生，恕我直言，您有这样的想法都万万不该。”  
“真是简洁明了。”  
“您的身份和那样的地方，和那里的人，一辈子也不该产生交集。这一点您应该很清楚。”  
“嗯……是的，没错。”

“幻影，好久不见，最近在忙什么？”热闹的油吧里，几个年龄相仿的小跑车嬉笑着冲刚进来的幻影打招呼，桌上的高脚杯里晃动着银色的液体。  
“还能忙什么，去议会听他们吵吵架，闲暇时打打猎。”幻影熟稔地接过一管药剂，放在鼻子下吸了几下。“成色不错。”  
“这可是最新提纯技术做的，38.6，在违法的边缘试探。”一个小跑车神秘地笑了笑，把酒杯递给幻影。“尝尝这个，合起来效果奇佳，简直能让你爽翻天。”  
“这又是什么宝贝？”幻影晃了晃杯中的液体。银色的气泡翻滚上来，在顶上炸开一个旖旎的花形。  
“出去玩的时候弄到的，花了我一大笔钱呢。”小跑车亲昵地搂住幻影的肩甲。“我说幻影大少爷，今晚可不能再拒绝我了吧，我可是为你禁欲好几天了。”  
“那得看你今晚的接口保护色是不是还那么幼稚。”  
周围响起一阵意味不明的哦声。  
“你……幻影？”旁边忽然传来一个熟悉的声音。  
太熟悉了，虽然几天没见，但是这个声音幻影却能第一时间听出来。而且，他绝对不会以为这个声音的主人会出现在这里。  
“探长。”  
“你……怎么在这儿？”探长疑惑地看着幻影，和他周围这些纨绔子弟们。  
“和朋友来玩。”幻影简单地回答。  
这个“玩”字在探长听来大有深意。  
他忽然一把拉起幻影就往门口拽。幻影被他拉得趔趄了一下，膝轴承撞在桌角处。  
“你干什么？”幻影甩开探长。  
“我知道你急用钱要还债，可是你也不能这么做！挣钱的方法那么多，可以从事的工作那么多，幻影，你为什么要自暴自弃做这种事？”  
周围的小跑车们不明就里，纷纷互相问着：  
“这谁啊？”  
“不知道，他认识幻影吗？”  
“他知道幻影的名字，应该认识吧。可他是谁啊？”  
“从来没听幻影提起过他。”  
“看涂装是个平民。”  
“他说的什么意思？幻影什么时候欠债了？”  
周围议论纷纷，幻影忽然从桌上拿起刚才的酒杯，仰头一饮而下。他把酒杯重重地摔回桌子上，拽住探长的手腕，凑近他的接收器。  
“你不是想带我走吗？”  
刚才的小跑车一脸懵逼地说：“那杯酒是我给你和我准备的……”

一直走到油吧后门的小巷里，幻影才放开了探长。高纯里加了一些东西，他的处理器里升腾起一种美妙的灼烧感。  
“我送你回家。”探长扶住幻影。  
“不要。”幻影很干脆地拒绝了。  
“你不该来这种地方。”  
“我乐意。”  
“幻影！……我知道你需要挣钱还债，我也知道这种事情来钱快，可是你不能这么作践自己。”  
“作践？呵，你在说什么？”  
“你别骗我了！刚才那帮家伙一看就不是什么正经人，纨绔子弟！你没发现他们看你的眼神都是色眯眯的吗？还有那个白色的跑车，他的手就没从你胸口上离开过！”  
“所以，你以为我在做服务机？”  
“幻影，我知道这是个羞于承认的事情。事实上，那天你晕倒的时候我抱你去维修店了，老板告诉我你的对接系统磨损非常严重……抱歉我不是故意打探你隐私，老板以为是我把你弄成那样的……”  
幻影靠在墙上，轻轻哼了一声。  
探长接着说：“做服务机是可以挣到钱，可那不是你该做的事。”  
“够了。”幻影略带痛苦地敲了敲头雕，加了化学成分的高度酒精让他的处理器十分难受。  
“你如果需要工作我可以帮你找，你找不到工作我可以养你！但是别再做这种事了，算我求你，幻影。”  
幻影忽然笑起来。  
“你笑什么？”  
“那你呢？”幻影撑着头雕，盯着探长的光镜。“你又是为什么会来这种地方呢？”  
“同事今天过生日，他请我们来的。”探长急忙解释。  
“你来之前难道不知道这里是什么地方？是干什么的？”幻影的嘴角带着嘲讽的笑。  
“我当然知道。”探长不忿地说。“我当然知道这里是什么地方。可是我不会做不该做的事。”  
“不该做的事？请你告诉我，什么是不该做的事？”  
“就是，就是……”和幻影过近的距离再次让探长的面甲通红起来。  
“就是对接，对吧？这有什么不该做的呢，探长？难道你忘了，我们也对接过。”幻影有点站不稳，他踉跄着扑进探长的怀里，手指在他的胸甲上游移。  
“幻影，你是不是喝醉了？”  
“别掩饰了，探长。这里本来就是找乐子的地方。”幻影搂住探长的脖颈，在他接收器边吹着气。“没有谁是幼生体，这是成年机的游戏。是我和你的游戏。”  
“幻影……”  
“你知道我刚才喝的是什么吗？是他们最喜欢的一种小玩意儿。喝的时候没任何感觉，可是几个塞分之后就会让你的线路冒烟，你的装甲温度会上升到难以置信的数字，你的每一个零件每一块电板每一根光纤都会叫嚣着让你把对接面板拆掉，分开你的大腿，哪怕是对着一个陌生人也可以翘起后挡板，祈求他把他的管子伸进你湿润的接口里……”  
幻影已经把全部重量挂在了探长身上，他用空余的一只手在绿色的装甲上来回抚摸着，坏心眼地抠弄着装甲缝隙，刺激着下面隐藏的传感器。他的发声器里翻滚着美妙的声音，炙热的气体快把探长融化了。  
被幻影直白的描述搞到对接面板下隐隐发痛的探长简直想立刻把眼前的TF按在地上，就像他刚才说的那样，狠狠地把他拆到下线。  
但理智还是占据了上风。  
探长费了好大劲才把幻影从他身上拽下来。这的确不容易，尤其是在他日夜思念着幻影的时候。自从他们第一次见面之后，探长的处理器里就时不时想起幻影那天温存的样子，他灵活的手指，他动人的喘息，他温暖的嘴唇，他炽热的亲吻。  
他无时无刻不想要再次把幻影抱进怀中，甚至就像刚才那样，把他压在身下，拆掉那块灰色的对接面板，再次进入那个紧窄的通道里，狠狠地把他插到说不出话来。  
可是不行。和幻影的对接是美好的，而这美好的时候绝对不是现在。虽然幻影在药物的刺激下可能醒来也不会记得发生了什么，但是探长不允许自己对失去清醒的幻影做出这种事。  
可是把幻影扔在这儿显然也不是什么好方法。这如同把一块美味的能量块丢在饥肠辘辘的人面前。

打开家门时探长已经被耗尽了全部力气。幻影醉得太厉害，他只好一路扶着他挣扎着回来，几次都差点倒在路上。明亮的灯光亮起时，幻影用力亲吻住他，他们两个一起倒在了地板上。  
幻影灵巧的舌头熟练地撬开探长的嘴唇，滑进去寻找那条软金属舌。他甚至能闻到幻影口腔里那股淡淡的高纯清香。幻影压在他身上，热情地向他索吻。  
探长咬牙把幻影推开，费了好大力气才让自己离开幻影的钳制。他扶着沙发站起来，却看到幻影正十分委屈地用手摸着嘴唇，光镜里蓄满了湿润的液体。指尖的双唇带着鲜艳的颜色，看起来像是对他无声的邀请。  
“小探。”幻影轻声叫他。  
这个称呼简直就像一只小手挠进探长的火种舱里。他狠了狠心，转头跑进清洗室，扑通一声跳进冷油缸里。  
冰凉的液体刺激了他的神经，也让他意识到自己的装甲温度已经火热。对接面板下有什么东西在顶着那块装甲，早已充能的某个部位感觉胀得生疼。  
探长捧起冷油浇在自己脸上，还嫌不够，又把脑袋整个埋了进去。  
油面上冒起几个咕嘟咕嘟的气泡。炽热的置换气体戳破泡泡，慢慢归于平静。

幻影早上上线的时候发现自己躺在探长家的地板上。昨晚的回忆断断续续，他只隐约记得自己去了油吧，见了几个私交不错的朋友，一起尝了点新鲜玩意儿，然后遇到了探长。  
探长。  
幻影想起自己喝下了那杯掺着东西的高纯，然后拉着探长走出了油吧。然后发生的事他就完全不记得了。幻影试着活动了一下机体，除了线路疼之外，并没有任何地方不舒服。  
难道昨晚什么也没发生？  
这时清洗室里传来几声响动，接着门打开了，探长走了出来。  
“能解释一下我为什么会睡在你家地板上吗？”幻影看向泡了一夜冷油几乎被泡到变色的探长。  
“我……你……你昨晚差点……我……”探长结结巴巴地说着，但是他相信幻影肯定没听懂。  
“这么说吧，我们昨晚发生了什么？在那个找乐子的地方。”幻影干脆直接问了。  
“什么也没有！”探长很快回答。  
“什么也没有？”幻影重复着，仔细盯着探长。  
“我承认我对你有很多想法。但是我不能在昨晚那样的情况下占有你。”  
“哦？”幻影挑了挑眉。  
“昨晚你喝醉了。”  
“所以，你就自己在冷油浴里泡了一夜？”幻影已经大概明白了。  
“我喜欢泡冷油浴。”探长急忙解释。“我经常会泡一整夜！”  
幻影温和地笑了起来。“你家里有几个房间？”  
“就一个卧室，和客厅。怎么了？”探长不解地说。  
“你既然邀请我住到你家，总不能让我睡客厅吧？还是说，你想让我和你一起睡卧室？”


	8. Chapter 8

08  
探长回家的时候看到幻影在烧厨房。  
在一番手忙脚乱的折腾之后，始作俑者带着歉意说：“我本来是想给你准备晚饭的。”  
“谢谢。”探长认真地说，然后把一大块烧焦的能量块送进嘴里。  
幻影也尝了一口，然后吐了。  
“抱歉。”他再次带着十二分的歉意说。  
“真的没关系。但是幻影，你以前都是怎么生活的？”  
“我？我从来没做过饭。”幻影说的真是实话。  
“太可怜了。”探长摇摇头，在幻影过去的悲惨生活中再加上一条‘吃了上顿没下顿’。

晚上清洗完之后，探长倚在床头看书，幻影走了进来，自然而然地钻进他的被子里。  
探长的身体一僵。  
“怎么了？”幻影把头靠在探长的胸前，凑过去看他的书。  
“没事。”探长急忙把书往幻影面前拿了拿。  
“在看什么？”幻影往里靠了靠，给自己一个更舒服的姿势。  
“今天的样本分析。”探长可不舒服了，幻影的头雕就在他光镜前，清洗过后的蓝白色机体散发着淡淡的香气，两层装甲相亲给他无限暧昧的摩挲。  
“好无聊。”幻影看了几眼，打了个哈欠。  
“抱歉抱歉，我这里也没什么有趣的书。你喜欢看什么，《岩石鼠的喂养方法》？《布利斯星植物大全》？还是《塞博坦南北极土壤母质对比》？”探长手忙脚乱地翻着床头书架。  
“我想看你。”幻影的下巴垫在探长胸甲上，金色的光镜里带着调皮的笑意。  
“我有什么好看的……”直男探长想也不想地说。  
“真拿你没办法。”幻影干脆拿掉探长手里的书，丢在地上。他的膝轴承撑在探长的双腿之外，居高临下地看着探长，右手顺着他的手臂向上游移。“我想看你……不穿装甲的样子。”  
探长的引擎轰地一下被发动了。他隐约觉得自己再不说点什么似乎就太没情调了当然了幻影肯定不会在乎这些更何况自己在幻影面前丢人的事也不算少但是毕竟幻影都这么主动了虽然他们之前只拆过一次但是探长觉得自己作为拆方还是应该拿出点主动来……  
“在想什么？”幻影的双唇轻吻着探长的面甲。  
“没，没……”心里想不代表探长就能说出来。“我用什么姿势比较好？”他委婉地问。  
“你喜欢什么姿势？”幻影温柔地摩挲探长的光镜，一只手耐心地在他的装甲上画着圈，不紧不慢地煽风点火。  
探长唯一的一次对接经验只是拆幻影，他从来没主动过。鉴于上次幻影是坐在他身上的姿势，探长决定这次自己在上面。  
“那我在上面。”他谨慎地说，并且小心地观察着幻影的表情。  
幻影不置可否。“正好我也不想太累。”他笑了笑，主动躺在床上。  
探长于是压在幻影身上，按照那天幻影的动作，尝试着抚摸蓝白色的装甲。  
幻影忽然抱住了他，用力把他拉近自己。“小探，亲我。”  
光滑的颈部装甲呈现在探长面前，精巧的液压传动轴发出美妙的邀请。  
“小探，亲我。”  
探长日思夜想的机体就在身下，带着湿漉漉的光镜，一尘不染的涂装，他圈住探长的脖颈，难耐地蹭着他的腰间。  
“快啊。”  
探长于是再也忍耐不住，他急切地亲吻着幻影的脖颈，啃咬着上面的传感器，手指探向身下机体的装甲缝隙，笨拙而热烈地刺激着那里。  
幻影回给他更多的呻吟声。甚至主动带着他的手来到自己的大腿装甲处，引导他找到自己对接面板的暗扣，然后轻轻开启。  
灰色的对接面板被丢在一边。  
这个邀请再明显不过了。  
幻影一边和探长热吻，一边去摸索他的暗扣。灰绿色的对接面板已经变得炙热。  
蓝灰色的手指充满暗示地抚摸着这里，示意探长打开面板。  
探长却忽然在这一瞬间停住了。  
幻影不解地看着他，轻声叫着他：“小探。”  
“幻影，我喜欢你。”探长忽然说。  
“我知道啊。”幻影吃吃地笑起来，他的光镜因为愉悦而忽明忽暗。“我知道你喜欢我。”  
“不，你不知道我有多喜欢你，你不知道在这些日子里我有多想你。”  
“那你还愣着干什么？”幻影沙哑着嗓音，再次充满暗示地用脚尖踢了踢探长。“快来拆我。”他舔着嘴唇，唇角有晶莹的电解液。  
“幻影，我喜欢你，我爱你。我想照顾你。我想……”探长忽然握住幻影的手，无比坚定地说：“我想和你结成火种伴侣。”  
“你说什么？”幻影的眉毛挑成一个不可思议的弧度。  
“我想和你结成火种伴侣。”探长再次坚定地说。  
“你知道这意味着什么吗？”幻影扶额。  
“我当然知道。我喜欢你，爱你，在这些日子里我越发坚定了自己的想法。我满脑子只有你一个机，不可能再喜欢别人。幻影，我知道这很唐突，可这些话我在心里想了几万遍了，我不知道什么时候开口合适，但是幻影，我是认真的。”  
“显然现在不是个合适开口的时候。”幻影敲了敲头雕。“我们能先把拆卸做完再讨论吗？”  
探长也想这么做。他的管子在对接面板下已经蠢蠢欲动了。  
但是，不行。  
“幻影，我觉得拆卸应该是互相喜欢的TF之间的行为。如果我要拆你，我必须给你这样一个承诺。拆卸是神圣美好的，只有在感情的基础上才能……”  
幻影叹了口气。“探长，我想去沙发上睡了。”

“感觉自己好像睡了100万年。”  
“行星计时制没有统一，你只是走了几个月周期而已。不过，欢迎回来。”  
“我猜你这几个月周期发生了很多事？”  
“嗯哼？”  
“因为我刚刚回家，就看到你的管家急匆匆地跑来跟雷神诉苦说你失踪超过两天，要不是我拦住了他他就要去找普罗透斯申请全城搜查令了。”  
“议会那边我已经翘了好几天了，普罗透斯早知道了。”  
“不会的。我听雷神说他最近忙得焦头烂额，霸天虎登记草案推广之后遇到的阻力超乎寻常，南部几个城市相继发生暴乱，一个银灰色的大个子站到了民众的前面。雷神说他可能是个不好对付的家伙。可是普罗透斯压根不相信。”  
“哦，是吗？”  
“幻影，你在塞博坦怎么还没我的消息灵通？你天天都在忙着干吗？打猎吗？”  
“打猎。结果被猎物咬了一口。”  
“是你上次提到的那个TF？”  
“哪次？我经常出去打猎。”  
“上次，你用了一个词形容那个家伙。‘有趣’。”  
“呃，你记性还真好。没错是他。可是昨晚我都把面板拆了他居然要跟我结成火种伴侣！我不知道他是太单纯了还是傻得过了头……哦不，这两个词本来就是一个意思……总之你能想象到我当时的心情吗？我都准备好要跟他来一场轰轰烈烈的拆卸了，他居然说想照顾我一辈子！这么煞风景的话真不知道他是不是脑模块被石头砸坏了！”  
“是挺单纯的。”  
“对吧？我从来不知道有人可以单纯，哦不，是傻！傻到这个样子！他不但没有对接对象，而且连约P都没有过，和我那次还是初拆！他也太傻了，只是抓住了一次我的手，就想得到我的全世界！我们都不是幼生体了，难道他就不懂么？”  
“幻影，你好像变了。”  
“什么？”幻影终于停了自己的滔滔不绝。  
“以前你从来没有对任何一个TF有过这么多的评价。而且，还都是在骂他。”  
“他该骂。”  
“我的意思是，在你心里，对他的感觉和其他人是不一样的，对吗？”  
幻影忽然愣住了。  
“怎么可能？他是个平民，我们之间有一条鸿沟。”  
“可是幻影，你以前的对接对象第二天就会被你从记忆扇区里剔除出去丢进回收站。”那头传来骑士轻柔的声音。“那你为什么现在还记得他呢？”

那你为什么现在还记得他呢？  
该死，我才没有记得他。  
只是因为机缘巧合，多见了几面而已，资料也就碰巧留着没删除。  
现在看来，也是该删除的时候了。  
幻影一边想着，一边把和探长交往的影像调出来，准备清理掉。  
议会走廊里只有他的脚步声。四周格外安静。  
所以那一声咆哮就听得格外清楚。  
“你们不想活了吗？这种小事还用来问我吗？”  
是普罗透斯。此刻议长大人正在办公室里对着不知道哪个可怜的下属大发雷霆。幻影在心里替那个不知名的可怜虫默默点蜡，收住脚步，在门外听了起来。  
“抱歉议长大人，我们只是想确定一下是否需要把他解决掉。”  
“他只是个平民！只是个平民！捏死他难道比拧断一只石油兔子的脖子还要费劲吗？”  
“当然不是大人，如您所愿，我们即刻就去。”  
“我现在有很多事要忙，这个社会，这个星球有一大堆事在等着我，别再为这种小事来浪费我的时间了行吗！！！”  
“是的，我们明白。”  
听到脚步声走近，幻影急忙隐进廊柱的阴影里。  
几个身材矮小但是看起来金属肌肉强壮的机器人从里面走了出来，又慢慢走远。  
看来普罗透斯又要清理政敌了。  
不过，没听说他哪个政敌是平民。幻影疑惑着，走进普罗透斯的房间。


	9. Chapter 9

09  
“是哪个蠢笨的家伙又惹您生气了？”幻影走进房间，轻手关上房门。  
“幻影，别用词那么粗鲁。”普罗透斯靠在座椅里，微闭着光镜休息。  
“我以为您对我有足够的包容。”  
“你可真是越来越大胆了。”普罗透斯打开光镜，看着年轻的贵族。“过来。”  
“有您在我才有恃无恐。”幻影走过去，半跪在普罗透斯面前，虔诚地亲吻他的手指。  
“我可能是太纵容你了。”普罗透斯反握住幻影的手，仔细端详。  
幻影回给他一个迷人优雅的笑容。  
普罗透斯忽然用力一拽，幻影被他拉得站不稳，一个趔趄跌进他的怀里。普罗透斯捏住幻影的下巴，手指微微用力。  
幻影痛得轻哼了一声。  
养尊处优的手指流连在蓝白色的胸甲上，普罗透斯漫不经心地揉捏着赛车前翼板下的敏感电线。  
这个距离足够近。近到幻影可以清楚地看到普罗透斯光镜下的传感元件。近到幻影可以看到自己在那片深色中的身影。  
“谁又触到您的逆鳞了？”幻影顺从地舔了舔普罗透斯的胸甲。  
“你跟雷神家的那个小婊子走得近别以为能瞒得过我，可我知道你是逢场作戏，所以我不管。但是你要为了什么人连我都躲，你该知道后果是什么。”  
“您说的我不太懂。”幻影的嘴角扯出一丝弧度。  
“不懂也没关系。”普罗透斯抱起幻影的腰坐在自己大腿上，抚摸他背后光滑的曲线。  
幻影张开双腿，小幅度地摇晃着自己的臀部，柔软的声音从他的发声器里流出。  
“你刚才大概也听到了，我让他们去干掉一个无关紧要的平民。”普罗透斯拨弄着幻影的装甲缝隙，亲吻他的前翼板。  
幻影的火种里忽地一紧。  
“既然是无关紧要的人，何必让您大发雷霆……哦！啊……”  
普罗透斯在他的前翼板上轻咬了一口，虽然不重，但还是留下了两排浅浅的齿印。  
“是一个染指了他不该染指的东西的平民。”普罗透司轻描淡写地说。  
幻影亲昵地搂住普罗透斯的脖颈。“原来我是东西。”  
“呵，你总是这么聪明。”普罗透斯的声音在亲吻里显得模糊不清。“这也正是我喜欢你的地方。”  
“您可真苛刻，连我找个床伴都不允许。”幻影略带嗔怪地说，暧昧地用前翼板蹭了蹭他。“这个可怜虫只跟我玩过一次，为了这个就丢掉火种可惜了。”  
“幻影，你这是在帮他求情？”普罗透斯的动作忽然停了下来。  
“您真会开玩笑。他怎么值得呢？一个平民而已。”幻影仰起脖颈，把颈部线路送到普罗透斯面前。  
“据我所知你跟他玩过可不止一次。你还曾去他家里过夜。”普罗透斯啃咬着小赛车光滑的颈项。  
“他没那么厉害。”  
“就算你引诱他？”  
“我也不是百发百中。”  
“这可真难得。我以为没人能抵挡得了你的魅力。”  
“您高估我了。”  
“就算这样，我捏死他你也没意见吧。”  
“当然。”幻影柔软地挂在普罗透斯身上，像一条妩媚的小蛇。灰色的对接面板被扔在一边，湿润的接口吞吐着进犯。  
“我派去的人应该到了。他现在大概在科学院，再过半个塞时就会出来，是动手的好机会。”  
幻影按着普罗透斯的肩膀，难耐地呻吟出声。  
普罗透斯扶着他的腰在自己身上起伏。“他们大概会把他的四肢一条一条扯下来，那些断裂的电线挂在他的身体上，能量液会把喷出的电火花浇灭。”  
幻影舔吻着普罗透斯的接收器，缓慢地描绘那里的形状。  
“我说过给他一个痛快，不过那些家伙都是嗜血的杀手，最喜欢玩弄濒死的家伙。他们会把他的装甲一片片硬扯下来，他的摆臂车架力梁发声器全都会被扯碎踩烂，他会成为一个没手没脚的怪物，毫无反抗能力，连喊痛的力气都没有。”  
幻影微笑起来，送上自己甜蜜的亲吻。  
“他们也喜欢拆虐自己的目标，尤其是在那个可怜虫只能求饶的时候，他们会把他的接口和备用接口捅得稀烂，把对接设备的涂漆全都磨花，他们会卸下来他的管子，塞到他的接口里，嘻嘻哈哈地看着他自己操死自己。”普罗透斯带着残酷又得意的笑容，紧盯着幻影的反应。  
灵巧的机体，魅惑的表情，绵软的呻吟，愉悦的声音。  
这就是幻影的全部回答。他热切地亲吻着普罗透斯，富有技巧地晃动着臀部，温热紧致的接口向他的议长大人敞开，油箱深处等待着被他临幸到哭泣。  
随着幻影的动作越来越快，呻吟的声音也越来越大，普罗透斯忽然咬紧牙关，用力向上一顶，幻影的光镜前闪过一片雪花，所有子系统几乎瞬间短路。  
激情过后，他伏在普罗透斯的肩甲上喘息。“我想，我今天的表现使您满意了。”  
“当然。你永远都是我床上表现最好的那一个。”  
“我可以用一下您的清洗室吗？”幻影小声地说。  
而普罗透斯从来不喜欢别人用他的东西。  
清洗室也好，幻影也好。

探长走出科学院的时候，看到门口有一些陌生人。这里不常来外人，大多是有事来找人，一般问清对方的办公室在哪里就登记进入，但是这些人看起来好像在等谁，而且看起来不太像普通人。  
探长瞟了一眼那些健壮的金属肌肉，不由得啧啧了几声。  
他走到他们面前的时候被叫住了。  
“嘿，你，绿色的，过来！”一个大块头叫他。  
“我？”探长四下看了看。  
“除了你还有谁是绿色的？”大块头不耐烦地说。  
“哦。有事吗？”  
“见过这个人吗？”为首的家伙吐掉嘴里的金属牙签，指着图上的TF。  
军绿色的涂装，头雕方方正正的，胸甲上是一片格栅，车门折叠在背后，光镜是浅蓝色的。看起来变形是个吉普车。  
“有点眼熟。”探长挠了挠下巴说。  
“是你们这儿的人吗？”  
“应该是吧。你们看他长得像不像我？”  
“你叫探长？”  
“是啊。”  
“那就是你了！弟兄们，揍他！”  
探长也反应神速，看到情形不对撒腿就跑。可惜对方都是练过的，没跑多远就把他堵到了一个死胡同里。  
“跑啊，有能耐变形成车接着跑啊！”  
探长的后背抵着墙，火种砰砰直跳。“你们要多少钱，我可以把我全部存款都拿出来！”  
“钱？”对方愣了一下。  
“你们不是为了幻影来的吗？”  
“没错啊。”  
“我不管你们给他放了什么高利贷，但是你们的利息过高，严重扰乱了金融秩序！你们这么做是违法的！”探长大声说。  
几个TF面面相觑。“这人在说什么？”  
“幻影只不过借了你们一百万，你们居然把利息滚到三千万！不怕我去告你们违法私放吗？”  
“你说的到底是啥？”  
“本钱我会还的，利息我也会付一些，但是你们别指望我会还三千万！还有，幻影现在是我的人，我会保护他，你们谁也别想伤害他！”  
几个大块头互相看了看。  
“老大，这人怕不是个傻子。”  
“这么傻怎么还得罪了议长大人？”  
“可能脑模块给摔坏了吧？”  
“算了算了，一会儿打的时候别打脑模块，用冷兵器就行了。”  
“老大真是善良！人美心善！老大我们爱你！”  
“滚！”  
当探长看到对方变形出刀刃的时候才知道他们真的要动手了。虽然探长的身形也算高大，但他只是个文职，从来没见过这种场面，挡了几下又挨了几下，咣当一声被人摔在墙上，几道能量液从他肩膀的伤痕处涌出。  
探长踉跄了几下，捂着伤口跌坐在地上。  
为首的大块头用刀刃挑起探长的下巴：“先从哪儿开始切好呢？”  
忽然背后有引擎声传来，还没等他反应过来，后背猛地被人踢了一脚，刀刃因为巨大的力量断成了两截。旁边的人看到情况不好急忙过来帮忙，但是探长还没看清怎么回事，四周已经歪七扭八地倒了一片。  
“幻影？”等他看清的时候，幻影已经站在那里，刚才那些家伙全被放倒了。“幻影你……你……”  
探长震惊地说不出话来。  
“老大，怎么办？”趴在地上的手下问趴在地上的老大。  
“先装死，等他们走了再撤。”  
“老大，我觉得他战力很强，万一他们补刀怎么办？”  
“那就现在撤，赶紧的！”  
“你没事吧？”幻影急忙奔过来查看探长。  
“没事，只是肩甲被割伤，换块甲片就好了。”探长慢慢站起来，忽然看到幻影的身上在流能量液。淡蓝色的能量液顺着他的腹部滴滴答答地淌下来，在地上形成一个触目惊心的水洼。  
“你受伤了！”探长惊呼。  
幻影看了看自己的腹部。如果不是刚才消耗了太多精力也不至于连这几个人都打不过。“没关系，一点小伤。”  
他对着探长灿然一笑。“小探，你没事就好。”  
“可是你不好！”探长手忙脚乱地帮幻影按住伤口，想阻止能量液外流。蓝色的液体把他的指尖染成一片骇人的颜色。  
“真的没事。”幻影虚弱地笑着，想安慰探长。  
可是他发现探长根本没在听。  
“我该保护你的，是我该保护你的！”探长语无伦次地说着，他手足无措地理着那些凌乱的电线，把幻影破碎的装甲按回去，他的声音里染着焦急，他的处理器里一片混乱。  
原本是我该保护你，可是为什么却让你受伤了。  
幻影想再安慰探长两句，可是越来越多的能量流失让他失去支撑。  
“能量流失60%，系统切断自体循环。”  
“能量流失80%，系统即将锁定。”  
“能量流失90%……”

当幻影再次醒过来的时候，他发现自己在那家维修店。  
那家小成本的，破旧的，只有一张维修床的维修店。  
白色涂装的老板在里间整理工具，时不时有扳手碰撞的声音传来。  
“你醒了？”探长轻声说，像是怕打扰幻影。  
“感谢普神，感谢老板。”幻影向里间微微点头。  
老板的动作停了停，扳手的声音稍微小了点。  
“真对不起，是我没保护好你。”探长自责地说。  
“小探，偶尔让我保护你也不错啊。”幻影笑着说。  
“幻影，以后换我保护你。”  
你能保护我吗？  
不可能的。  
没人能保护我。  
连我自己都不能。  
幻影叹了口气，又换上一副笑脸，他向探长伸出手，略带撒娇地说：“小探，我想抱抱你。”  
探长看了看里间，小声说：“幻影，等回家了我抱你好吗？”  
白色涂装的老板咣的一声把扳手摔在桌子上，走到外间说：“我去外面进点货，你们在这儿好好给我待着！还有，我的维修床质量不太好，给我小心点！”  
探长：？  
幻影向老板微笑着点点头。

等大门关上的那一刻，幻影忽然起身抱住探长，急切地亲吻着他，探长被他拉了过来，两个人一起跌在床上。幻影拥抱着他，亲吻探长的光镜，鼻梁，唇角，亲吻他能摸到的每一处。炙热的金属舌滑进探长的口腔，急不可耐地宣告自己的主权。他抚摸着探长的装甲，寻找缝隙下隐藏的电路，他拨弄着那些细小的齿轮，挑逗那些精密的金属元件。探长的引擎在胸甲下发出渴望的声音，他的置换风扇开始加速，火热的空气从他的装甲下钻出来，带着涌动的离子，电流把他的热量带到全身。  
幻影忽然皱了一下眉头。  
“糟糕，忘了你还有伤！”探长立刻停下了动作，心疼地摸着幻影的腹部。  
幻影拉起探长的手，缓慢地舔着他的指尖。“小探，这次你在上面，好吗？”  
当探长扶着幻影的双腿，把输出管缓缓送进幻影的接口里时，那个熟悉的记忆，温热的触感再次把他包裹住。幻影的接口里有柔软的金属内壁，温柔地接纳着只进入过一次的输出管。内壁褶皱慢慢被撑开，越来越多的隐藏的传感元件被探长的输出管摩擦过去，幻影热情地吻上了探长，感受着输出管逐渐深入他的接口内部，填满他的空虚。  
混合着润滑液的输出管狠狠地撞上油箱垫片，幻影的接口顿时一阵痉挛。  
他的面甲上湿润了起来，挂满了透明的液体。  
探长低头，一点点吻去幻影的清洗液。  
“幻影，幻影。”他喃喃地念着身下人的名字。  
“我在，小探。”幻影甜蜜地搂着探长。  
“我喜欢你。”  
“我知道，小探。”  
“我喜欢你，我爱你。”  
“我知道。”  
“幻影。”  
“我也爱你。”

这爱情可能很微不足道，可能廉价到一文不值。  
而我想给你我最好的。  
因为你值得最好的。


	10. Chapter 10

10  
幻影再一次住到了探长家里。  
是他主动要求的。  
探长把一张薄薄的电子卡片放到幻影手心里。上面还挂着一个蓝白色小赛车的模型。  
“这是钥匙卡。”  
“嗯。”幻影摩挲着卡片上的金属纹路。  
“是我们家的钥匙卡。”探长把卡片和幻影的手指握在自己手心里。  
“嗯。”蓝白色的小赛车开心地点头。

同居的日子非常简单。探长依旧每天去科学院，幻影则留在家里，有时帮探长整理一下家，有时帮探长准备晚饭。只是探长每天回家都要面对被烧得漆黑的厨房，有点心塞。  
“实在抱歉。”始作俑者充满诚意地说。  
“没事没事，明天我再买个锅。”探长把看不出颜色的能量块塞进嘴里。  
幻影充满期待地看着他。  
探长狠狠心，做出十分兴奋的样子：“很好吃。”  
幻影雀跃起来，抱住探长吧唧亲了一口，随后自己也坐在旁边，叉起能量块吃了一口。  
贵族小少爷很没形象地吐了。

晚上探长喜欢看书，他捧着砖头块一样的一叠数据板，坐在沙发里津津有味地看起来。幻影窝在旁边看电视，电视上是一对搞笑组合，正在卖力地发笑点，幻影支着下巴歪着头，完全没有要笑的意思。  
“无聊。”他把遥控器丢在一边。  
探长抬头看了几眼。“不喜欢就换个台吧。”  
幻影随手关掉电视，从探长胳膊下面钻进他的怀里，找了个舒服的姿势窝进去。“在看什么书？”  
探长说：“塞博坦南北极岩层跨代研究。”  
幻影瞟了一眼，扬手夺过数据板，以一个十分灵巧的姿势从探长胳膊底下钻了出来，转眼就跳到了沙发的另一边。  
“幻影？”  
蓝白色的小赛车把数据板夹在自己大腿间，冲探长勾勾食指。  
“想要？自己来拿。”

当探长的面板被拆开，幻影把那根还未完全充能的输出管含进嘴里的时候，探长几乎颤抖得不能自已。他死死地抓住幻影肩膀上的轮胎，炽热的置换气体几乎把处理器烧掉。  
幻影的唇舌熟练地攀上闪着光带的输出管，舌尖描摹着管身上的纹路。他舔开那些金属层，寻找下面隐藏的小元件，拨弄着顶端的小洞，把那里弄得湿漉漉的。幻影用嘴唇包裹住探长的输出管，不大的口腔里被愈发粗胀的欲望填满，他的嘴里发出含混不清的吞咽声，电解液顺着他的嘴角流在探长的对接阵列上，透明的丝线在暖色的灯光下显得格外色情。  
“幻影……不，别！啊……”探长几乎要把沙发上的花纹抓破。他紧紧地绷着自己，拼命抑制着。  
可是所有的防线在幻影忽然快速用嘴将他的输出管完全罩住，迅速而用力地上下吸吮时立刻溃不成军。幻影用自己的口唇紧紧地箍住探长的管子，不停地套弄，每个角落都被仔细地舔到，舌尖围绕着它转圈，自上而下，深深地吞入，吮吸。探长全身的电荷疯狂奔窜，向输出管聚集。直到他再也控制不住自己，身体一震，灼热的液体从输出管顶端射出，流进幻影的嘴里，又顺着嘴角和电解液一起落下。  
“幻影，我……”探长的面甲通红。这太丢脸了，虽然不是第一次和幻影对接，但是居然被幻影只用嘴就做到过载，简直丢脸到无法想象。  
幻影轻轻地笑了笑，用手指抹去自己嘴边的液体，放进嘴里慢慢舔了舔。  
探长的引擎轰的一声加大了。  
幻影的口中时不时溢出软绵绵的声音，浑身更是散发出诱惑的气息。探长呆呆地看着幻影，刚刚发泄之后的欲望似乎再度难耐地躁动起来。幻影打开自己的对接面板，里面已经是汁水淋漓。他把那些混合的液体抹在探长的输出管上，然后缓缓地坐了下去。  
探长的处理器一片空白。  
幻影的接口里永远都是那么美好，紧致，温热，带着欢迎的意味，偶尔有羞涩的传感器藏在内壁深处，也在他的粗大之下为他颤抖。  
“幻影……”  
“嘘，小探。”幻影把手指按在探长的嘴唇上，金色的光镜里闪着明亮的光芒。“别说话。”  
幻影的声音里充满了绵软和魅惑。  
在幻影仰起头，开始缓慢地让接口吞吐探长的输出管时，他发出了一声难耐的喘息。他扶着探长的肩膀，开始颇有技巧地收缩自己的接口，不知满足地想把探长的输出管吞得更深。  
探长不由自主地抚摸着幻影的前翼板，用手指描摹着上面的数字。  
幻影放低了身体，几乎伏在探长身上，探长试探地亲吻了一下白色的胸甲，幻影忽然发出一声满足的咕哝，他的动作滞了一下，看向探长的光镜里更加暖意。  
得到鼓励的探长干脆挺起上身，把幻影送到他面前的胸甲舔得湿漉漉，他舔吻着幻影胸前的数字，舌头探进装甲缝隙里去拨弄那些电线，偶尔含住一颗圆润的齿轮，轻轻啃咬上面的沟壑。  
幻影的表情忽然变得不堪一击。他低头亲吻着探长的额头，亲吻他的光镜，在越来越深入的吞吐中，他的理智几乎完全崩溃。

激情过后，幻影枕着探长的手臂休息，他用指尖摩挲着探长的胸甲格栅，那里正因为刚才的火热而剧烈起伏着。  
探长捉住蓝灰色捣乱的手指，一根一根握在手心里。  
幻影忽然想恶作剧一下。  
他冲探长露出一个狡猾的笑，随后低头——  
“嗷！”探长一声惨叫。  
两排整齐的牙印印在探长的胸甲上，看起来格外显眼。  
“这是干什么？”探长随手关掉痛觉神经警报。  
“宣示主权。”幻影笑得开心。  
“不用宣示我也是你的。”探长低头亲吻幻影的面甲。“就像你是我的一样。”  
幻影没有说话，而是用亲吻回答探长，情欲在瞬间又一次迫不及待地爆发，莫名的兴奋涌遍周身的线路。  
但是幻影的通讯器忽然响了。  
他不想接，可是那声音显示来自一个熟悉的号码。  
幻影从探长身上爬起来。“我想去清洗一下。”

“你在哪儿？”  
“我知道你刚从外星球回来，难道这么急着见我？”  
“别打岔幻影，你到底在哪儿？”  
“我在——一个朋友家。”  
“你和他同居了？”  
“嗯是的。没错。”  
“你疯了？如果普罗透斯发现了你知道会有什么后……”  
“我知道什么后果。”幻影轻松地说。  
“你就一点都不怕吗？”  
“我什么时候怕过。”  
“幻影，你见过他的手段，如果惹怒他了，雷神和我都帮不了你！”  
“他早就被我惹怒了。前几天我刚把他派来的杀手解决了。”  
“算我求你，幻影，赶快回来。我想办法帮你善后，普罗透斯那边你别担心，你会没事的。”  
“我不。”  
“幻影！”  
“飞翼，我不可能一辈子做普罗透斯的床上宠物和拉拢政客的工具。”  
“我知道你不想，我也不想！你知道过去我硬拉着雷神从他手里救过你多少次吗？可是我也没法……”  
“你也没法永远保护我，不是吗？”幻影轻声地说。  
“幻影……”那头沉默了，过了许久才传来骑士的声音。“我这次去了一个很小的星球，但是风景不错，而且，离塞博坦很远很远……我帮你用假名字订两张单程票，你明天就走，带上他。”  
“飞翼，你不必……”  
“幻影，”骑士的声音听起来哀伤而无力，“这大概是我能为你做的最后一件事了。”

“今天我想出去见个朋友。”吃早饭的时候，幻影忽然对探长说。  
探长正在整理早会要用的资料，闻言扭头问：“什么朋友？”  
“放心，不是坏人。”幻影冲探长做了个鬼脸，“再说我又不是幼生体，那次你看到我打架多厉害了吧？”  
“那你要小心，那些放高利贷的家伙可能还在找你。有事情随时和我联系。”  
“嗯。”

幻影赶到咖啡店的时候，飞翼已经等在那里了。  
“好久不见。”幻影坐在骑士的对面。  
飞翼靠着椅背，手指轻叩着桌面，金色的光镜里闪着柔和的光芒。“我真的很久没见到你了。”  
“每次你见到我，就意味着我又被普罗透斯叫过去了。被你见到可没好事。”幻影半开玩笑地说。  
“但这次可不同了。”飞翼拿出两片芯片放在桌上。“今晚8点，航天港。”  
幻影盯着那两片芯片没有说话。  
“是单程票。”飞翼又说。  
“谢谢。”幻影却并没有去接芯片，他向外望了望，又对飞翼说。“不过你真的舍得我吗？”  
“嗯？”飞翼没反应过来。  
幻影干脆起身，径直坐到了飞翼的大腿上。他用手抚摸着飞翼的面甲，语气柔软。“你舍得让我从你身边离开吗？”  
“幻影你在说——”飞翼疑惑地瞪大了光镜，他实在不明白幻影这是在干什么。  
但是没容他问出来，幻影已经吻上了他的双唇，所有的疑问都被堵回了发声器里。  
幻影坐在他的腿上，双臂牢牢地抱着他，不容置疑地亲吻着他。  
一瞬间，疑惑、顾虑、迷茫、忧伤全部涌上飞翼的处理器，直到后面传来一个声音。  
“幻影，你在干什么？”  
飞翼猛地回头，看到一个军绿色涂装的TF，他看着幻影，仿佛看到世间最难以置信的事情。  
“我在——如你所见，探长，做点成年机都懂的事。”幻影依旧搂着飞翼的脖子，丝毫没有要从他腿上起来的意思。  
“他是谁？”探长指着飞翼问道。  
飞翼立刻明白了。他没有回答，这是幻影的主场，他只要默不作声就好了。  
或者说，这个局面他还隐隐盼望着。  
“是我朋友。”幻影看了看飞翼。“我们认识很久了。”  
他特意强调了“很久”这个词。  
探长看到了飞翼佩戴的标志。金色的骑士徽章，带着延伸出的剑石森林的花纹，十六芒星围绕在旁，映衬着他保养得体的装甲，涂装简洁低调却熠熠生辉。  
他是一个贵族。  
探长立刻想到了幻影的身世，过去记忆扇区里的碎片在他的处理器里渐渐清晰，汇聚成一条线。  
“幻影，你要和他走吗？”  
幻影耸了耸肩。“谁不喜欢更好的生活呢。”  
探长难过地说：“我不相信，幻影。你不是这样的人。”  
幻影从飞翼身上离开，走到探长身边。“我只是给你找个台阶下。难道要我说你的技术太差了我不想每天假装过载来讨你高兴你才肯罢手？”  
探长没有抬头。他沉默了许久，终于沙哑着嗓音说：“幻影，我尊重你做的决定。如果你想离开，我没理由拦着你。”  
“那么，非常感谢。”幻影礼貌地说，轻轻握住自己的右手。  
探长转身向门外走去。“是我谢谢你。”

“所以，只是把我叫来演一出戏？”  
“你怎么知道我不是真情流露呢？”  
“你的小动作骗不了我。你撒谎的时候会握住右手，从幼生体时候就是这样。”  
“幸亏他不像你这么聪明。”  
“虽然我很高兴你离开他，这是正确的选择。但是幻影，你真的能放下吗？”  
“当然能放下。”幻影拿起咖啡啜了一口，语气欢快。

该还给他的东西，我已经还了。

那张薄薄的电子卡片被放在探长家的桌子上。旁边还挂着一个蓝白色小赛车的模型。


	11. Chapter 11

11  
幻影提起枪，瞄准远处那只休息的机械狐。他微微眯起光镜，手指曲起，静静地从瞄准镜里看着自己的猎物。周围的一切变得模糊，连风声都停了下来。  
机械狐忽然感到了远处的威胁。它机警地竖起耳朵，四下看了看，发出一声低吼，随即像一发小炮弹一样弹射起来，转眼就跳到了树后。  
说时迟那时快，幻影把枪向前移了两公分，扣动扳机，子弹擦着螺旋沟槽呼啸而出，从树枝中间穿了过去。  
机械狐应声倒地。  
飞翼走了过来，给他递上替换弹匣。“比你平时出枪慢了5个纳秒。”  
“别那么苛刻好吗？我只在乎结果。”幻影招呼下人把猎物拖下去。  
“你今天好像有点心不在焉，幻影。”  
“大概是很久没来猎场，生疏了。”  
“普罗透斯那边怎么样了？”  
“他倒是没工夫管我，递上来的议案快要把他桌子淹没了。”幻影咔嚓一声合上弹匣。“我也乐得清闲。”  
“我听雷神说，南部卡隆发生了暴动。”  
“那里不是早就暴动过了？”幻影不以为意，举枪瞄准下一个猎物。  
“是的。”飞翼看向远处又一个即将成为幻影枪下目标的机械狐，慢慢地说。“但是这次不同。”  
“哦？”幻影调整了姿势，手指一触即发。  
“卡隆失守了。”  
“砰”的一声，子弹出膛，被惊到的机械狐飞快地逃开，迅速消失不见。  
“Slagging！”幻影恨恨地爆了一句粗口。  
“没关系，再让他们放一条出来。猎物猎场里有的是。”飞翼安慰幻影。  
“呵，既然是猎物，自然没有逃开的命。”幻影看了看通讯器里的留言。  
——立刻到我这里来。  
“我们回去吧。”幻影收起枪。  
“好。听说一会儿会有酸雨，你得变形飞奔了。要不要我载你？”  
“少来。”

没走多远连绵的雨点就开始砸下来。落在幻影干净的涂装上，留下几点斑驳的痕迹。  
蓝白色的赛车酷酷咔咔变形站立，躲到一棵树下。  
“我得先躲一下，不然回去这身涂装就花了。”  
“但是附近有能躲雨的地方吗？”飞翼也变形落地。  
幻影想了想，看向前面不远处。  
小路的尽头，被繁茂的树枝遮盖着的模糊中，隐隐露出了一个破旧的房顶。

还是和上次一样的破败。也许那之后也没人来过，毕竟这里太过偏远，而没有多少人有那个闲情在忙碌工作填饱油箱的空余来这里闲逛。  
幻影推开玄关的门，那张旧沙发还在墙边，上面积着一层不算太厚的灰。他从子空间拿出清洁布，擦拭了一下。  
“坐下休息会儿吧，雨可能会下很久。”  
飞翼点点头，走到幻影旁边坐下。一大早被好友拉来赛亚特猎场，他还有点充电不足。  
接着，就像上次一样，幻影听到了那声响动。  
有人推门进来了，带着酸蚀的寒气。  
随后，他听到了一个熟悉的声音。  
“抱歉，外面的酸雨太大了我没法变形……”  
声音猛地停了。幻影抬头，看到探长站在那里。他吃惊地瞪大了光镜，张着嘴，看着幻影和他旁边的飞翼，却一个字也说不出。  
飞翼也看到了探长，他认得这是幻影之前的那位“朋友”。但是显然，他们需要一个叙旧的空间。于是飞翼起身对幻影说：“我去其他的房间找点东西。”  
幻影轻轻点头。  
客厅里只剩下探长和幻影两个人。  
“过来坐吗？”幻影招呼探长。  
探长摇摇头。“我在玄关待一会儿，雨停了我就走。”  
幻影微笑：“可是雨会下很久。”  
“那就等雨小一些我就走。”  
“好吧。”幻影不再勉强，他闭起光镜，靠进沙发靠背里，让全身的神经放松下来。  
探长忽然轻声地问：“好久不见了……你最近还好吗？”  
“好久不见？”幻影打开光镜，满眼含笑。“我们才只是几天没见而已吧，小探。”  
探长的声音里有一些游移：“是的，几天没见，而已。”  
可是我想你。  
“我最近很好。”幻影说。  
“看得出来他对你也很好。”探长说的是真心话。  
幻影点点头，不置可否。  
“那，你欠的钱还清了吗？”  
幻影的处理器转了一圈才明白自己当初撒的谎。“还清了。”  
“那就好，幻影，我真替你开心。”  
“谢谢。”  
探长于是不再说话，只是默默地靠在玄关的墙壁上。那些斑驳的痕迹，晃得他光镜模糊。  
日思夜想的人就在眼前，可是却一个字也说不出来。  
怎么说？说什么？  
探长没法告诉幻影，他离开的这些日子里自己有多想他。家里到处是幻影的痕迹，客厅的沙发上，餐厅的桌子旁，书房里，卧室里，清洗室，探长甚至无数次以为幻影还在家里。  
还有那张带着不属于他的体温的钥匙卡。  
他想念幻影，想念那个蓝白色的机体，想念他温暖的笑容，想念他调皮的偷吻，想念他的手指，想念他的拥抱。  
探长知道，自己这辈子也不可能忘掉幻影。  
但是，这辈子也不可能和幻影在一起了。  
这种悲伤充斥着他的火种，割裂着他的爱情，也埋葬了他感情模块里所有的蓝白色彩。  
酸楚从火种舱里蔓延开来，疼痛弥漫了他的眼前。光镜模糊中，恍惚有一双温暖的手掌覆上他的光镜，轻缓地擦去那些液体。  
幻影也不知道自己为什么会走到探长身边。他已经下定决心要和探长彻底分别了，就在刚才，探长说他只在玄关待着的时候，幻影还在心里暗自松了一口气，他希望沙发到玄关的距离就是他们永远不会跨越的鸿沟。  
可是现在，他的脚不听使唤了，传动轴带动着他走到探长身边，灰色的手掌抚摸着那张熟悉的银色的面甲。  
“小探。”幻影轻声呼唤眼前的人。  
他不敢触碰却不由自主伸出手的人。  
探长忽然把幻影抱进怀里，捧着幻影的面甲吻了上去。他用力啃咬着幻影的双唇，舔吻着那两片思念许久的温情，苦涩的舌尖滑进幻影的嘴里，在一片冰凉中攫取记忆中的甜蜜。  
直到他用力过大不小心咬到了幻影的唇角，幻影忍不住皱了一下眉头，探长这才惊醒。  
普神啊，自己到底在干什么？幻影现在和自己已经没有任何关系了，不管是什么原因，他现在和另一个TF在一起，而自己简直是在冒犯。  
探长急忙放开幻影。  
可是幻影却抱住了他，在他想要后退的时候倾身向前，主动加深了这个吻。  
幻影的舌头仿佛有生命一般，像一条小蛇一样在探长的唇间游移，时而滑进嘴里用舌尖不断轻刷着探长口腔里脆弱的金属黏膜。探长情不自禁伸出自己的舌头与幻影愈发炙热的舌头纠缠在一起。幻影轻轻咬着探长的舌尖，炙热的舌头深深地进入探长的嘴里舔吮着。探长的引擎忽地开始发热，装甲紧紧地贴着幻影，浓烈的爱意把他们包裹起来。  
过了许久，幻影才放开探长。他喘着粗气，捧着探长的面甲，充满深情地看着对方。一道透明的丝线从他们的嘴角落出，仿佛牵扯着两人的羁绊。  
探长觉得自己的面甲在灼烧处理器，他几乎无法直视幻影。  
“幻影，抱歉，我……”  
“小探，我爱你。”  
“是的我知……什么？你说什么？”探长像是被吓到了。  
“我爱你，小探。”幻影又重复了一遍。  
探长的处理器里一片混乱。  
他结结巴巴地说：“我，我很高兴，不，我很荣幸……但是你不是和那个贵族……你到底……”  
“不，我和他什么也没有。我们只是好友。”  
“可他是个贵族。”  
“我也是。”  
探长的逻辑线啪嗒一声宕机了。

“你把身份告诉他了？”在回去的路上，飞翼问幻影。  
他们已经快要走回议会大楼，那里有两个人在等他们。  
飞翼要去见雷神，而幻影则要去见他最不想见的人。  
“嗯。”幻影简单地回答。  
“他的反应呢？”  
“不知道，我走的时候他还在宕机中。可能这件事对他冲击有点大。”  
“我能想得到，那个可怜的处理器一定吓坏了。”  
“他只是惊讶，没有吓坏。小探没那么脆弱。”  
“已经有昵称了啊。”  
“对。”幻影轻快地笑了起来。“只有我才能叫。”  
“那今后呢？你准备怎么办？”  
“该怎么办就怎么办。”  
“你想好怎么面对普罗透斯了吗？”  
“他可以再找一个合适的宠物。我甚至可以帮他介绍。”  
“帮普罗透斯介绍？就像普罗透斯刚给领袖送去的那个乡下来的大胸冷铸跑车？”  
“呵，这个形容词不错。不过帕拉克萨斯可不算乡下，那里盛产这种美人机型。”  
“得了吧幻影，那个家伙你见过，他看起来柔柔弱弱的，可不是个好对付的角色。”  
“我又没说送他。不过普罗透斯很喜欢那种类型，我可以再去物色。”  
“他肯放过你？”  
“他放手不放手我不知道，但是我知道，如果我放手，我和小探就再也没有未来了。”  
“说真的，我由衷地佩服你的勇气。”  
“等你的火种里住了一个人的时候，你就知道了。任何阻挠任何非议都无法让你和他分开，哪怕他比你更加青涩，更加稚嫩，但是只要能和他在一起，就算是雷神反对你也会义无反顾。哦不，你不会反抗雷神，你大概会想方设法说服雷神，让他同意你和你未来的那位小情人在一起。”  
“你怎么知道是小情人？没准我会找一个比我大很多的家伙呢。”飞翼半开玩笑地说。  
“相信我飞翼，我对你的了解远比你对自己还要多。”幻影停下脚步，看着飞翼的光镜。“我也曾想过什么样的TF会得到你的青睐……不过我猜，大概是个坏小子。”  
“怎么会？”飞翼莫名其妙地脑补了一下。“如果是坏小子雷神绝对不会同意的。要是有哪个坏小子敢招惹我的话，他可得做好准备。在雷神把他丢出去之前，我大概会先把那家伙揍一顿。”  
“那我先替未来这个不知名的家伙默哀。”

在普罗透斯的门前，他们停住了脚步。飞翼犹豫了一下，幻影则向他张开了双臂。  
“我要进去了，不抱我一下吗？”蓝白色的小赛车笑得十分温和。  
飞翼用力抱住幻影，一个大大的拥抱。  
“再见。”  
看着幻影推开普罗透斯的房门，然后又关上。飞翼转过身，“坏小子？”他嗤笑了一声，向雷神的房间走去。


	12. Chapter 12

12  
幻影刚进门，就听到一阵哗啦的响动。有几块数据板被扫到了他的脚下，裂开了浅浅的缝隙。不用看也知道，议长大人现在一点也不想看到它们。  
“你来了。”普罗透斯把最后一块数据板扔完，翘着脚坐回靠椅里。  
“希望我能为您分担一点劳累。”幻影捡起脚下的数据板，放回普罗透斯的桌上。  
议长大人看也不看那些板子，他拉过幻影的手，抚摸着手腕处优美的线条。  
“看看这个，‘霸天虎登记草案是对社会底层人民的歧视’，还有这个，‘社会不是暴力的叠加’，还有这个……哦普莱姆斯大帝为什么没给他们在火种源里留个位置，这些理想主义的老古董！只会在领袖接收器边瞎吹风的齿轮渣滓！”  
“每个人都是站在自己的角度看问题，这是逻辑思维的必然结果。”幻影半跪在普罗透斯面前，让自己的视线和他平齐。  
“那你呢？”普罗透斯看着幻影。  
“您的想法就是我的。”幻影的嘴角带上一点弧度。“我永远服从于您。”  
普罗透斯的眼神变得捉摸不定，忽然猛一用力，把幻影拉近自己，捏住银灰色的面甲。  
“这是你的真芯话？”  
虽然被这猛烈的力道拉得有些痛，但幻影连眉头都没皱一下。“当然。”  
普罗透斯忽然笑起来，他拍了拍幻影的面甲，语气充满了温情。“所以我真想一辈子把你留在我身边。”  
“我的荣幸。”幻影虔诚地亲吻了一下普罗透斯的胸甲。  
普罗透斯捏住幻影的下巴，啃咬他的颈部管线，手指滑到光洁的脖颈处，揉捏那里的传感器，指尖挑起一条隐藏的线缆，刺激下方的液压轴。  
幻影发出一声若有若无的喘息。  
得到回应的普罗透斯动作更加热烈，就在他把手掌覆盖到幻影胸甲翼板上的时候，门忽然被推开了。一个手下气喘吁吁地跑进来：“议长大人，谢尔玛议员说一定要见您，有关卡隆失守……”  
手下忽然看到里面的一幕，顿时张口结舌。  
“滚出去！”粗暴的怒吼，以至于那个可怜虫毫不怀疑自己下一秒就会被撕得粉碎，他吓得连滚带爬逃了出去。  
“我还是回避一下吧。”幻影从普罗透斯身上起身，向他行了个礼。  
这时谢尔玛议员已经走到了门口，看到幻影也在，不由得冷笑了一声。  
“把这份文件送到领袖那里。告诉他我等会儿会过去向他解释，请他稍等片刻。”普罗透斯把一份文件交给幻影。  
幻影点头。在走过谢尔玛议员身边时，他礼貌地低头向对方致意。谢尔玛议员也不痛不痒地回了一下。

幻影很少来领袖的办公室，一则是他不怎么关心政事，二则是有普罗透斯在，他为了避嫌也不想来。他来领袖的办公室还不如去领袖家的次数多。  
巨大的雕花金属门前，幻影向卫兵示意之后，轻轻叩响了应答板。  
门开了。那块冰冷的硕大的金属板后面，露出一张年轻的面孔，看起来和幻影年龄相仿，银色的面甲，冰蓝色的光学镜头，白色的头雕上有一对鲜红高耸的角，除了黑白色的简洁涂装身上看不到其他的颜色，但是硕大的胸甲还是相当吸引人的。  
“您好，幻影议员。”对方礼貌而疏离地向他行礼。  
警车。这就是普罗透斯前几天刚刚从南方挑选来的送给领袖的小秘书。  
几个名字在幻影的处理器里形成了清晰的链条，他的嘴角带上柔和的笑意。  
“您好，警车。”幻影把数据板递到警车面前。“这里有一份普罗透斯议长大人要交给领袖的文件，他说随后他会亲自赶来向领袖说明。”  
“领袖正在和别人进行通话。您知道的，这个时候进去不方便。”  
“那么就拜托您转交一下。”幻影忽然想到现在已经是晚饭时间，他想早点回去见探长。  
“不，不，幻影议员，我是说，您可以在这里稍等片刻。领袖说过，这个通话不会太长。”  
意识到自己没法拒绝这个小秘书，幻影倒是对他来了兴趣。  
“好的。非常感谢。我知道这很冒昧，听闻您来自帕拉克萨斯？”  
“是的。”  
“那是个很美的城市。我有幸去过几次，市中心的那座水晶花园是我见过的最巧夺天工的建筑，它是一座瑰宝。”  
“是的。曾经是。”  
“曾经？”  
“帕拉克萨斯已经被毁了，霸天虎把那里变成了一座死城。”  
“你是说——”  
“他们屠杀了城里的居民，烧毁了那里几千万年来积聚的财富，水晶花园也被付之一炬。曾经的帕拉克萨斯已经不复存在了。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“您无需感到抱歉，毕竟您不常来议会，这些消息不知道也正常。”警车轻描淡写地说。  
敏锐地嗅到了警车语气里的火药味，幻影有点尴尬。他的确不怎么关心政治，也很少在意这些社会新闻，知道的一些大都是飞翼告诉他的。  
“我为我没能在议会为你们发声而深表遗憾，但领袖会让那些霸天虎知道，他们做错了多少。”幻影柔和地说着，他的微笑带着抚平伤痕的力量。“您是否有兄弟朋友，如果需要帮忙的话，我可以……”  
“谢谢。幻影议员，您可以进去了，领袖的通话已经结束。”警车面无表情地打断了他。

金色的高大机体正站在窗前，脚下是铁堡的全景，这是一座辉煌而美丽的城市。  
也许帕拉克萨斯比这里也不逊色。  
幻影的处理器里忽然涌起这样一个念头，飘忽不定，却又毫无意义。  
警车对领袖轻声说了一句，领袖回过头来看着幻影。  
幻影简单地说完了自己的工作，把数据板双手递给领袖。领袖却并没有想看的意思，只是示意他放在桌子上。  
幻影此行的任务就完成了。他准备低头致意然后离去，但是领袖忽然开口了：“请稍等一下，幻影。”  
领袖没有称呼幻影的身份和职位，他只是简单地叫他“幻影”。  
“是。”幻影立刻停住了脚步。  
“你知道卡隆发生的事吧。”  
“是的，我听说卡隆失守了。”  
“你不觉得奇怪吗？卡隆是南部重镇，我们在那里有几百万军队，附近还有补给丰富的67#和215#矿脉，无论什么理由都不应该失守。”  
幻影琢磨不透领袖的意思，他谨慎地回答：“我相信我们的士兵一定会在战场上拼尽全力抵抗敌人。”  
“这一点我毫不怀疑。”领袖点头。“我们的士兵会听从他们的长官。”  
警车猛地抬头，迅速瞟了幻影一眼。  
电光火石之间，幻影的处理器里忽然涌起一个念头，随即又迅速和其他的想法碰撞在一起，这些念头像微弱的电流一样，但是碰撞出火花之后就再也无法让它抹去。  
领袖的意思是？  
幻影快速地说：“如果他们的长官要他们抵抗敌人，那他们就会在战场上拼命。”  
领袖微笑起来，他赞许地点点头。“你跟了普罗透斯这么久，也越来越有议长的头脑了。”

幻影出来之后才发觉后背渗出了一层薄薄的冷凝液。他不确定自己是否明白领袖的弦外之音，如果真的和他想的一样，那普罗透斯还能高枕无忧吗？  
“幻影议员！”警车在身后高声叫他。  
幻影回头。  
“您的东西忘记了。”警车把幻影的手枪递给他。那是他刚才进去领袖办公室时放在这里的。  
“谢谢。”  
“刚才领袖的话，不知您明白了吗？”警车的语气比刚才和善了许多。  
“我们的战士在前线和敌人搏命，但战场上的失利让领袖日夜焦虑，他是一位一心为民的好领袖。”幻影微笑着说。  
“不，幻影议员。卡隆失守的原因其实正在于我们的战士没有和敌人搏命。”  
“哦？”  
“您应该知道，普罗透斯议长大人推行的霸天虎登记草案。”  
“是的，我知道。”  
“您知道领袖一直没有通过这个草案吗？”  
“我知道。”  
“那么我想您应该知道原因了。”警车顿了一下，似乎在斟酌用词。“其实我猜，以您这么优秀的处理器，应该早就猜到了。”  
幻影忽然庆幸自己刚才没有对警车说太多话。否则一定会被他发现自己的小心思，那简直是犯蠢。眼前的这个TF，根本不是什么乡下来的毫无见识的乡巴佬。

“普罗透斯和领袖的关系？”飞翼想了想，缓缓地说。“表面上还不错，至少相处甚安。但是私底下，你也多少能猜得到吧？”  
“就像外界传言的那样，领袖其实是普罗透斯的牵线木偶？”幻影立刻问。  
“幻影，你也太不关心政治了。”  
“你知道我对这个没兴趣。”  
“可毕竟你和普……算了，你要知道议会现在分成两个大派，而领袖就在其中牵制着微妙的平衡。”  
“普罗透斯和雷神向来不对付。”  
“普罗透斯最近越来越激进，他对霸天虎的仇视已经在议会惹到了一些中立派议员，而这次卡隆失守，也有人对领袖说，其实是普罗透斯的高压统治导致的反抗。”  
幻影终于明白了领袖那些话的意思。而更让他玩味的是领袖最后对他说的那句话。  
“在想什么？”飞翼发现幻影的出神。  
“我在想，领袖似乎已经对普罗透斯相当不满了。”  
“再不满，他的议长还是会稳稳地当下去。毕竟领袖当初能上台也是多亏了他。”  
“不，飞翼。”幻影摇头。“领袖恐怕打算换个议长了。”  
“这不可能！而且，你怎么知道？”  
幻影把领袖对他说的话告诉了飞翼。  
“这么说可能不太恰当，但领袖知道你和普罗透斯的关系，他为什么会对你说这些？”  
“也许，领袖发现了我的想法。”幻影蹙眉。  
“你的想法？什么想法？”  
“在见到警车之前，我曾经想过在他的同乡里物色一个大胸无脑的TF送给普罗透斯，不过现在，我改主意了。”


	13. Chapter 13

13  
“请坐。”幻影带着探长来到一家餐厅。侍者机器人殷勤地帮他们拉开座椅。  
“谢谢。”探长对幻影说。  
“想吃什么？”幻影把菜单递给探长。  
探长摆摆手：“还是你来点吧。我和你一样就行。”  
幻影轻车熟路地点了几个东西，侍者机器人记下之后就礼貌地退下了。  
探长四下张望了一下。这家餐厅的环境很好，不，是太安静了，这一层竟然没有人。探长怀疑幻影是不是把这里包下来了。  
“怎么了，挡板下有锈虫吗？”幻影看到探长的样子，忍不住打趣问道。  
“没什么，第一次来，有点不太习惯。”探长不好意思地笑了笑。  
“人生总要尝试才更有意义。”幻影拿过探长的酒杯，给他倒上一杯典藏。  
探长急忙推脱。就算没喝过，他也知道这种典藏非常贵，属于把他从头到脚的零件拆个精光也换不来一瓶的那种贵。  
“怎么，你是未成年吗？难道我泡了一个毛头小子？”幻影熟练地倾斜瓶体，透明的液体缓缓流进高脚杯里。  
“好吧，那就喝一点。”探长接过酒杯，小声地说：“不过幻影你是贵族，用词不要这么粗鲁。”  
“小探，你以为贵族是什么？天天都是仰着头数着步子走路吗？别逗了，贵族私底下有多乱你知道么？”  
探长忍不住说：“可我知道你不是。”  
幻影笑了起来，他没回答，只是端起酒杯啜了一口典藏，然后站起身，脚下一个旋步就来到探长身边，他向探长伸出手。  
探长不知道他要做什么，也伸出自己的手。幻影就着探长的手臂跌进他的怀里，牢牢地抱住探长。  
带着微凉的金属唇贴了上来，滑腻的舌尖轻咬他的唇齿，带着甜味的典藏顺着幻影的舌头流了进来，席卷了他的口腔。幻影熟练地亲吻着他，浓情蜜意地舔吻着他的舌尖。热烈的离子在电子舌苔之间流动，把酥麻的刺激带到探长的管线各处。  
“幻影。”探长喘着粗气，伸手推开了幻影。  
幻影不依不饶地再次搂紧他的脖颈。“你好像对我生疏了很多。”  
“不，我没有。我只是有些震惊，我们之间的身份差异太大。”  
幻影亲昵地蹭着探长的脖颈，炽热的置换气体吹拂在他的颈间。“我从来不觉得。”  
“你当时为什么要对我隐瞒身份？”  
“这是一个没有意义的问题。”  
“为什么？”  
“你就当我是为了给平淡的生活增添一点乐趣吧。”  
探长不再说话了。

幻影屏气凝神，手腕微抬，在机械狐刚刚起身要跑开的时候，忽然扣动扳机，那条灵活的小东西嗷呜惨叫了一声，倒在地上抽搐了几下就不动了，脖颈上断裂的电线冒着兹拉的火花。  
“比上次抬枪快了3.5个纳秒。”飞翼在他身后说。  
幻影没有回答，他的手腕甚至没有放下，枪口轻轻挪动，砰的一声，另一条机械狐应声倒地。  
飞翼拿起替换弹匣。  
又一声。  
“幻影。”骑士温和地开口了。  
回答飞翼的是幻影的第四枪。  
飞翼终于走上前，他按下了幻影手中的来复枪，把枪口冲下。“幻影，你怎么了？”  
“我没事。”幻影挣开飞翼的手，再次举枪，砰的一声，又是一枪滑膛而出。  
飞翼对旁边的仆人说了几句，仆人点头离去。没过一个周期，所有的机械狐被碎矿渣引诱，全部跑回了笼子里。  
“你干什么？”幻影的声音里带着点愠怒。  
“你在干什么？”飞翼反问他。  
“我在打猎！你他渣的看不到吗？把猎物都撤走干什么！”幻影少见的声音里染着几分怒气。  
飞翼并没有理会幻影的用词，他接过幻影手中的枪，把子弹退出来。“我们是在打猎，可不是在滥杀。”  
“哼，有什么区别。”  
“幻影，无差别地粗暴剥夺别的物种的生命，并不是打猎的意义。不过我想，你今天并不是在为了打猎而烦恼。”  
“我没在烦恼。”  
“你有，幻影。我能看得出来。是因为普罗透斯吗？”  
幻影翻了翻光镜。“那个家伙不值得。”  
“那你就是承认了。因为谁？探长？”  
幻影坐到休息椅里，拿起旁边的能量饮，用力啜了几口。  
飞翼也走了过来。“看来我猜得不错。”  
“就算是吧。”幻影闷闷地说。  
“你们吵架了？”  
“没有。”  
“那是为什么？”  
“如果吵架倒还好，可是我觉得小探现在在躲着我。”  
“？”  
“自从他知道我的身份之后，我感觉他对我生疏了很多。过去我们可以去街边小店一起喝汽酒，在荒郊野外看流星，我和同居也会为了生活琐事争吵。可是现在，好像一切都变了。他对我的态度变得疏远，我带他去这里最好的餐厅，去人气最旺的油吧，去六光乐园，去神思塔顶，可他总是默默地跟在后面，如果我不说话，他会沉默一整天。”  
“哦。”飞翼给幻影递上一杯新的能量液。  
“我觉得我对他够好了，在他之前，我从没对谁花过这么多心思。以前那些拼命想挤在我身边的家伙，哪个不是赔着笑脸讨好我，围着我转！可是小探，我在意他的一举一动，我在意他的每一个表情，我想出各种好玩的地方带他去，我小心翼翼地照顾他的感受，我快累死了！他还是这个样子，难道他是玻璃火种吗？”  
“哈哈。”  
“你笑什么？”幻影不快地瞪着好友。  
“没什么，幻影，你这个样子真像个为爱情苦恼的怀春少女。”  
“闭嘴飞翼，别用那个词形容我。”  
“好吧好吧，开个玩笑。”飞翼收敛起笑意。“所以你生气的点就在于，他不领你的情，是吗？”  
“他就是根木头。”  
“幻影，你有没有站在探长的角度去考虑一下你们的关系？”  
“有啊！”幻影不满地咬牙。“我为了他甚至可以和普罗透斯翻脸，他还想怎么样？”  
“探长知道你的身份之后，有没有问过你一个问题？”  
“什么问题？”  
“你为什么要瞒着他？”  
“飞翼，你知道原因。”  
“我知道，可是探长知道吗？”  
“怎么，要我告诉他我的过去吗？告诉他我是普罗透斯的床上宠物，是我们议长大人召之即来挥之即去的床伴，是我们道貌岸然的政客们的公用玩具？”  
“幻影。”飞翼的声音柔柔地响起，温和地抚慰着幻影的火种。“你有没有想过，如果探长对你隐瞒自己的过去，你会怎么想？”  
“哦，随他的便。我对他的过去一点兴趣也没有，哪怕他曾经是个流浪汉我也一样爱他。”  
“是的，幻影，我猜探长也是这么想的。”  
幻影忽然愣住了。

【你的过去我没有参与，你的未来我奉陪到底。】

幻影心情复杂地回到家里，刚推开门，管家就急匆匆地奔来。“先生，您有客人。”  
“谁？”幻影一边问一边走进会客厅。  
“幻影。”探长站在沙发边。  
“我没想到你会主动来找我。”幻影垂了垂光镜，小声地说。“我以为你一直在躲我。”  
探长拉过幻影的手，轻轻摩挲上面的纹路。  
幻影忽然觉得心头一阵暖意，他望着探长浅蓝色的光镜，那里面有一片干净而纯粹的安宁。  
“你能抱抱我吗？”幻影说。  
探长的胸口有熟悉的温度。幻影贪恋地把头雕埋进那里，他轻声说：“对不起。”  
“为什么要道歉？”  
“我不该从一开始就隐瞒我的身份，但我不是为了寻求什么刺激，更不是为了玩弄你。”  
“幻影，这些都不重要。”  
幻影听到那块装甲下传来柔软的跳动。这声音让他心安。  
“我知道你可以抛弃所有突破一切障碍和我在一起，你也曾经这么做过。那么幻影，我也是同样的。”探长低头，望着怀里清秀的面甲，坚定而缓慢地说道。  
“当然，你拥有的远比我多。”探长又补充说。  
他觉得这话没毛病，幻影的一个会客厅都比他的整个公寓大。  
幻影眨了眨光镜，忽然噗嗤一声笑了起来。“我什么也没有，除了你。”  
探长不好意思起来，这简直就像在说，“看啊你还有什么不知足的”。他的面甲微微泛着红润的颜色，俯身轻轻亲吻了一下幻影的嘴唇。  
金属唇如蜻蜓点水一般落在另外两片柔软上，带着如清晨朝露一般的新鲜和甜美，从唇角到唇间，叩动着幻影的火种。虽然只是细微的动作，却湿润了彼此的气息。  
这大概是他们交往以来探长第一次主动的亲吻。  
幻影像初得能量糖的幼生体一样，他的手臂搂在探长腰间，光镜里满是兴奋和快乐。  
这是他最简单的快乐，也是他想守护的快乐。  
“小探。”  
“嗯。”  
“小探。”  
“我在。”  
“小探。”  
“幻影，我在。”  
幻影愉快地笑起来，他蹭了蹭探长的下巴。  
“所以以后你别想离开我。”  
“好。”


	14. Chapter 14

14  
不过探长并没有在幻影家住很久。  
他工作的科学院距离这个社区太远，而他又经常加班。当探长半夜轻手轻脚地回来生怕惊动幻影休息的时候，却发现蓝白色的小赛车正抱着靠枕坐在沙发上，脑袋一点一点地打着瞌睡。  
管家无奈地说：“我劝过他了。”  
探长走过去，小心翼翼地把靠枕拿开，幻影的脑袋扑通就往下栽过去，探长急忙扶住蓝色的头雕，生怕他摔到地上。幻影咕哝了一声，失去靠枕的双手顺势抱住探长的腰，像是找到什么新奇玩物一样把面甲紧紧贴了上去，脸上挂着几乎看不出来的笑。探长的动作于是更加轻柔，他用另一只手把幻影从沙发上抱起来，幻影特有的清冷的香气从他的装甲缝隙里溢出，浓浓地包裹住探长的传感器。幻影窝进探长怀里，满足地蹭着他胸甲上的格栅。  
探长费了点功夫才把幻影抱回卧室，他一再放轻自己的动作，生怕把幻影惊醒。他知道幻影的睡眠一向很浅，被打断了再次入睡会很困难，所以幻影有时会赖床。  
小心地把幻影放在床上之后，探长起身打算去清洗一下再休息。但是幻影忽然伸手勾住他的脖子，用力拉近自己。  
金色的光镜依然是暗的，但是身下的TF却噙着笑。  
这个小坏蛋，他是在故意装睡。  
“我去清洗一下。”探长轻轻用额头蹭了蹭幻影的额头。  
幻影没有回答，他连光镜都没打开。  
他的嘴角带着一丝恶作剧得逞的笑意，伸出舌头舔了舔探长的脖颈。  
探长的风扇开始嗡嗡作响。但是内置时钟告诉他现在的时间应该休息。  
“太晚了，你得休息，幻影。”探长的嗓音里有压抑的克制。“早睡早起不会零件老化，而且你不能总赖床。”  
金色的光镜闪了几下亮了起来。幻影亲昵地揽着探长说：“可是我想要的不是休息。”  
“那你想要什么？”  
“我想要你。”  
探长的面甲迅速飞上一朵可疑的红晕。他低下头，假装镇定地打开手臂装甲，查看时钟模块。  
幻影抬手，啪嗒一声把探长的臂甲扣上了。  
“要不要去清洗室？”

探长觉得自己就不该答应幻影来清洗室，他原本只是想和幻影一起清洗一下就去休息，他原本以为幻影也是这么想的。  
呵。幻影心，海底针。  
被蓝灰色的手臂牢牢圈在浴池边沿的探长不安地看着幻影，他的背甲蹭在光滑的池边，而蓝白色的贵族正跨坐在他的大腿上，舌尖缓慢而轻柔地舔着他的胸甲。  
“幻影，我们该……”  
“嘘。”幻影用手指按住探长的嘴唇。他从他的胸甲上抬起头，一手覆上探长的对接面板，光镜里翻滚着露骨的欲望。“进来喝杯咖啡吗？”

但是总这样也不行，这个社区离科学院太远，经常加班的探长几天之后还是搬回了自己的公寓。幻影也不想让探长在这里待太久，毕竟普罗透斯很可能心血来潮会过来，最近形势紧张，议长大人似乎压力很大。不过幻影也没让探长独自回去，他带了几件随身物品就跑去了探长家，只叮嘱管家有事情联系。至于议会那边，反正他翘班很久了而且也没人敢管他。  
探长在厨房忙碌，忽然想起了什么。他擦擦手，从子空间里拿出一个小盒子。“送你的礼物。”  
幻影扔下电视遥控器就跑了过来。“送我的？我能现在打开吗？”  
蓝色的贵族兴奋得像个幼生体一样。  
探长点点头。“可以，不过打开之前，你要答应我一件事。”  
幻影故作怀疑地眯起光镜：“这盒子里该不会是我的卖身契吧？”  
探长想了想：“要这么说的话……也可以。”  
“小探，你想清楚了，我可是很贵的，怕你买不起。”幻影半开玩笑地说。  
“所以就看你接受不接受这个礼物了。”  
“那我要先打开看看。”  
“不行，你得接受这个礼物我才让你打开。”  
“你哪来的自信觉得我一定会接受？”  
“你会的，幻影。”探长的光镜里含着一点得意的笑意。“你会接受的。”  
幻影摸了摸下巴。“好吧，我接受。我一个贵族就这么被卖给你了。哼。”  
探长的笑意更浓了。他把盒子递给幻影，并且俯身轻吻了他的恋人。  
方方正正的小盒子里放着一张电子钥匙卡。卡面上的金属纹路写着这个公寓的编号，在角落里还画着一副Q版大头照，绿色的大头贴着蓝色的大头，笑得傻兮兮地看着对方。一个蓝白色的小赛车模型，静静地缀在钥匙圈上。  
探长的额头抵住幻影的额头，他轻声说：“你接受了，不许反悔。”  
幻影咕哝了一句：“画得好丑。”  
“我画了好几次，这是我画得最好看的一次。”探长委屈地分辩。  
幻影噗嗤一声笑了，他踮起脚尖搂住探长的脖颈。“那我教你画。”  
“好，我书房里有画笔和电子板。”  
“不，我要在你火种舱里画。”

幻影看看时钟，已经很晚了，探长还没回来。他记得探长说过最近没有加班。也许是突然加班也说不定，但是幻影却觉得莫名的烦躁不安。探长的通讯一直无法接通，在不知道第几次重拨之后，那头终于传来探长略带沙哑的声音。  
“小探，你在哪儿？”幻影急急地问。  
“幻影？渣的，我的通讯器刚才被撞坏了……”  
里面传来滋啦啦的杂音，探长的声音听起来有些失真。  
“出什么事了？”  
“没事，你放心。……最近这里有一些流窜犯，今天有一个同事遇袭了，我在……我在医院。”  
即使没去议会，幻影也知道最近的形势紧张，南部几个重镇相继陷落，普罗透斯推行了更加严厉的高压政策，议会里不满的议员越来越多，领袖出现的时间越来越少。在军队血腥镇压了一些地方之后，有流亡的霸天虎逃窜到了这座城市。探长也许不知道那些流窜犯的身份，但幻影知道他们有多危险。  
“你在哪儿？”  
“我在医院。但是没事，你不用过来……放心，等我，我很快就回去。”探长匆忙挂断了通讯。  
可幻影却没法安心。他思索了几秒钟，忽然拉开门变形疾驰了出去。

那家破旧的小维修店其实很好找，虽然只来过两次，但是幻影还是一眼就在那堆灰色的建筑物里发现了它。摇摇晃晃的招牌，昏暗的灯光，还有看起来早该修整的店门。  
幻影在店前酷酷咔咔变形成人型，伸手去推店门。  
里面传出说话声。是探长。  
感谢普神，他没事。幻影欣慰地想。  
“你不准备告诉他吗？”是那家维修店的老板。  
告诉他？谁？幻影疑惑着，推门的动作也停了下来。  
“我怕他担心。”是探长的声音。  
幻影几乎可以肯定探长说的“他”就是自己。难道探长有事瞒着他？  
“我理解你，虽然我没火伴。”老板的声音扳着扳手的碰撞声，听起来像是在给探长维修。“但是你要利用他的身份做一些事，不怕他知道了生气？”  
“我没办法，救护车。他知道很多，他可以接触到第一手资料，霸天虎的情报，我们需要这些情报。”  
“可据我所知，他远离议会中心，你知道的，他无心政治，也不见得会给你提供什么有价值的情报。”  
“不，他会的。他很爱我，当然，我也爱他。如果我问他一些东西，再做出比较无心的样子，他会帮我打听到的，然后我再告诉你，你再告诉擎天柱，就这么简单，救护车。”  
“我建议你还是跟他坦白比较好。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为，”救护车耸耸肩，“他已经来了。”  
探长猛地扭头，他看到幻影就站在门口。探长结结巴巴地开口，他不知道幻影刚才听到了多少。但是几个塞时前还对他一脸温柔的恋人现在却面无表情。  
“幻影？你……你怎么来了？”他慌忙起身，动作牵扯到了腹部的伤口，那里有一块刚打上去的钢板，但是还不怎么结实，有几丝能量液的痕迹从钢板下渗了出来。  
可是探长顾不上这些，他翻身从维修床上跳下来，捂着腹部走到幻影身边。他拉住幻影的手，捧起幻影的面甲。  
“利用我？”幻影盯着探长。  
“不，没有！我不是利用你，幻影，我需要你……我从来没想过利用你，我喜欢你我爱你，除此之外我对你没有别的想法……不不，我的确是问过你一些情报，但我对你没有任何邪恶的念头……相信我幻影，我需要你和我对你的爱并不矛盾……”  
探长语无伦次地解释着，他的处理器里乱成了一团。  
幻影没有理会探长，他越过探长的机体看向后面。“救护车，是吧？”  
救护车点点头。  
“我记住你了。”幻影一字一顿地说。  
救护车礼貌地致意：“我的荣幸。”  
“不不不，幻影，救护车没有指使我，打探情报是我自己做的……”  
“啪！”探长的话还没说完，幻影忽然一巴掌打在他的面甲上。银色的软金属立刻凹陷了下去，他的光镜被打到几乎无法对焦。  
“探长，这个世界上还没人敢利用我。”  
幻影掏出钥匙卡拍在探长面甲上，转身向外面走去。

“老实说我没想到你们分手会这么快。”飞翼把弹匣装好，递给幻影猎枪。  
“你早就想到我和他会分手？”  
“你们之间的差距太大，分手是早晚的事。”飞翼吹了声口哨，示意侍卫把机械狐放进来。  
“可是直到昨晚之前，直到我知道他欺骗我之前，我从来没想过和他分手。”幻影接过猎枪，却没有举枪瞄准猎物，只是呆呆地看着远处。  
“你之前不是还自导自演了一出分手吗？”  
“那不一样，飞翼。我不想让他卷入我的麻烦里。”  
“所以隐瞒你的身份，骗他说你是一个被我包养的可怜人，让他从你身边离开？”  
“我当时是为了他好。”  
飞翼忽然笑了一声。  
“你笑什么？”幻影疑惑地问。  
“你在之前瞒了他多少，我记得探长也没生过气，但是同样的事情探长做就不行。幻影，你可真是双标得很。”  
幻影正要举枪的手忽然停了。  
“你没有告诉他你的身份，他一直以为你是个欠债无数的穷小子，还拼命想办法要帮你还债保护你。即便后来被分手，他也只是安静离开，没有一丝怨言。你瞒了他太多东西，你觉得是为他好，不想让他卷入你的麻烦里。后来你又告诉他一切，亲自戳穿了你过去的谎言。我知道探长不是贪财贪图地位的人，幻影，那你又是否想过，在你的所有谎言被揭开的时候，探长有没有觉得被欺骗呢？”  
幻影咬着下唇没有说话。  
“我从来不觉得欺骗是一件正确的事，所以之前我并不看好你和他。但是站在朋友的角度，我还是希望你能体谅探长的心情，体谅他和你当初一样的，为对方着想的心情。”  
幻影忽然举起枪，瞄准远处一只休憩的机械狐。他眯起半边光镜，嘴上却在说飞翼。“你什么时候成情感导师了？”  
“还不是被你逼的。”年轻的骑士露出爽朗的笑容。  
“哼。”幻影轻轻哼了一声，手指扣动扳机，远处的猎物应声倒地。  
“怎么样，想通了？不再生气了？”  
“本来也没生气。”  
“一会儿回去找他吗？”  
“我才不去找他，要找也是他来找我。”幻•傲娇小少爷•影说。

在回去的路上，他们被戒严的士兵拦了下来。在看到幻影和飞翼的标志之后，士兵恭恭敬敬地对他们行礼。  
“怎么回事？”幻影问道。  
“有一小队逃脱的霸天虎流窜到了这里，这条主路已经被戒严了。先生，请您改走其他的路。”  
他们于是改走了另一条路。  
“我不知道这里的形势已经这么严峻了。”幻影说。  
“你不知道的还有很多。你没发现吗，最近普罗透斯根本顾不上找你。他已经被议会的反对声音弄得不胜其烦了。哦，前几天他刚抓到一群霸天虎，听说里面还有一些颇为重要的人，这为他挽回了一点颜面。但是社会依旧动荡……”  
“什么重要的人？”幻影打断了飞翼。  
“我不太清楚。这是高度机密，雷神也没被通知。”  
“他们该不会是把那个银灰色的大个子抓住了吧？”  
“也许是呢。”  
“我倒是很期待明天的议会庭审判了。”  
“幻影……你想干什么？”  
“不干什么。”幻影轻松地说。  
等过了明天，世界上就再也没有幻影议员了。

庄严肃穆的议会听证会庭审现场，幻影坐在一个不起眼的角落里。普罗透斯刚刚宣读了那些囚犯的罪名，在长达数十页的证据中，周围的窃窃私语就没有断过。  
中间休息时，幻影悄悄溜了出去。  
飞翼在休息室外等他。  
“准备好了吗？”幻影问。  
“准备好了。”飞翼凑近幻影的接收器边，小声地说。“有一个叫红蜘蛛的囚犯，提出要见审判长，上面已经同意了。等会儿休息结束，他们会押着他去审判庭。等他陈述结束了，会从这条路返回牢房。在他走到这里的时候，我会给他CPU里的遥控芯片放出电子流，他的子程序人格会使他变得暴躁，并且攻击周围的TF。接下来你只要假装中弹倒下就行了，剩下的交给我。”  
“好。”  
“但是幻影，你真的要这么做？假死的风险很大，万一他真的伤到你……”  
“放心飞翼，我把装甲做了改装，就算议会大厅的钢梁倒下来都砸不死我。”

“卡隆议会特别听证会现在正式开庭。罪犯红蜘蛛，我再次列举你的罪名如下……”  
“嗯，人无完人嘛。”  
幻影打量着审判台上的那个小飞机。他的涂装是红白色，看起来线条流畅，精巧的机翼伸在背后，上面有几道难以察觉的痕迹。他的光学镜头泛着猩红，嘴角带着一丝嘲笑，看起来好像丝毫不为自己的未来担心。幻影忽然觉得很奇怪。  
“你冒死来见我们，为何一个罪犯要请求提前举行听证会？”  
“我很想见识见识你们上层人士是怎么过日子的。”他环顾四周。“这地方不错。”  
周围的议员们目瞪口呆。这赤裸裸的挑衅，居然出自一个将死囚犯之口。  
“他疯了吗？”幻影小声嘀咕。守卫应该会被命令把他拖下去吧。  
果然，审判长狂怒着吼了起来：“卫兵，卫兵！”  
就是这个时候了。幻影起身离开座位，向门口走去。  
巨大的金属门在他背后关闭。  
爆炸声差不多就是在这个时候响起的。  
幻影猝不及防，几乎被震得飞了起来，他重重地摔到廊柱上，满屏都是红色的警示框。剧烈的疼痛让他全身一半的线路罢了工，光学镜都无法对焦。  
他不知道金属门里发生了什么，在他离开之前，在几个纳秒之前，那里还是一片庄严，而现在，地狱的嚎叫从那里传来。  
有纷繁踏至的脚步声从远处传来。不是一个，而是一群！听起来机体都很巨大，而且来势汹汹。幻影咬牙从地上站起来，迅速躲进旁边的偏厅。  
“飞翼，飞翼，你在哪儿？”还好通讯器没有损坏。  
那头响起了飞翼急切的声音。“我刚刚被雷神叫出去，他什么也没说，只让我立刻离开！幻影，议会那里怎么了？”  
“渣的，我不知道！刚才忽然……”幻影的话还没说完，忽然又一声爆炸响起，听起来离他很近，华丽的穹顶表面开始张裂，碎石从顶上砸下。  
“幻影，你在哪儿？我这就去找你！”  
幻影还没来得及回答，他抬头看向穹顶，一片黑暗向他砸来。  
“幻影！幻影！”飞翼还在焦急地等待好友的回答。  
【能量储存严重损坏。】  
【能量持续流失。】  
【系统即将自动锁死。】  
“不……不能……别……小探……”幻影的光学镜闪了闪，渐渐暗了下去。

“快过来！他在这里！”  
“别走，回来！”  
“我没想利用你，幻影。”  
“我才不去找他。”  
塞博坦人不会做梦，可是幻影的数据流却杂乱地冲刷着他的处理器。直到他被惊醒，发现自己处在一个熟悉的地方。  
“你醒了。”救护车的焊枪还在他胸口处工作。  
“你救了我？”幻影吃力地说。  
“不是我。”救护车说。“我以为你能猜得到是谁救了你。”  
“他？怎么可能？”  
“那些被捕的霸天虎在议会发动了袭击，他们血洗了议会。在那个大厅里的议员们，一个也没逃过。你很幸运。我们的军队随后赶到，在废墟里找到了你。是他执意要找你。”  
幻影的发声器里泛着苦涩。“他在哪儿？”  
“外面有一大堆事等着他。”  
“帮我叫他过来。”  
“他很忙。”  
“帮我叫他过来！不然我就自己去！”  
“你疯了？你现在要是敢下床我就把你焊在床上！”  
“随便你好了！你以为我怕你？”  
“呵，年轻人，为了爱情奋不顾身？信不信我把你身上的螺丝一个一个卸掉？”  
“我记住你了。”幻影咬牙切齿地说。  
“我的荣幸。顺便说这是第二次了。”救护车轻快地说。

好在救护车的技术高超，当天晚上，幻影觉得自己已经能下床了。但是救护车并没有批准，想想那个挥舞着扳手的可怕样子，幻影决定偷偷溜出去找探长。他把被子卷成一团，在上面又盖了一层被子，看起来就好像自己在睡觉一样，房间很黑，只要不掀被子，应该不会被发现。  
小赛车拍拍手，一溜烟地跑了出去。  
可是找了一圈也没见到探长。  
在外面不能待太久，不然可能会露馅。幻影没办法，只好再次溜回病房。  
房间里有TF说话的声音。  
幻影的手猛地停住了。  
“你睡了吧？”那个声音十分轻，像是怕把“幻影”惊醒一样。  
“我知道你在生我的气，是我不好。”  
幻影探头，隐约看到床前坐了一个TF。他垂着头，像一个认错的幼生体。  
“我不该瞒着你，还利用你的身份去打探情报。我有理由，但是只要你生气了，这些理由就都是借口。”  
“还记得我们第一次见面吗？我真的被你吓到了，哪有人上来就要跟别人对接的，还是个陌生人！而且，还是被拆的！”  
幻影撇了撇嘴。  
“但是从那天起，我再也没法忘记你。我总是会想起你抚摸我的面甲，想起你在我身上喘息的样子，想起你的声音和亲吻，想起你的温度和触摸。”  
“在你之前我从来没对别人有过这种感情。我觉得，我大概是爱上你了。”  
“老实说你隐瞒身份让我很恼火。我不在意你是什么身份，贵族也好，流浪汉也好，我喜欢的是幻影，不是幻影议员。可是幻影，喜欢一个TF，就想和他分享一切，也想分担一切，这种感觉你明白吗？”  
“我承认我也隐瞒了我的事。我的家乡被霸天虎占领了，他们把战火烧到了那个与世无争的小镇。我加入汽车人反抗军，我想为我守护的东西而战斗。我想守护我的家乡，我也想守护你。”  
“我错误地利用你去打探情报，我不敢告诉你这些事，我怕你担心，也怕你不理解。”  
“但是幻影，我对你的感情从来没变过。我爱你。”  
“但是你肯定生我的气了。普神啊我到底在做什么？”  
黑暗中的影子捂住头雕晃着脑袋，可怜巴巴地叹着气。  
“我该怎么做你才能原谅我呢？”  
幻影认真思考了一下。“等战争结束了，你要给我盖四个车库的大房子。”  
探长猛地回头。  
探长瞠目结舌地看着推门进来的幻影，又看了看床上的“幻影”。  
可能是病房的动静有点大，门口传来救护车的脚步声。“那边他渣的怎么了？忙了一天就不能让老子安稳充会儿电吗？”  
“千万别告诉救护车我偷偷跑出去找你！”幻影比了个“嘘”的手势，抱着探长藏在墙后。  
救护车从小窗看了看里面，发现没什么异常，随后就走了。  
“这样我就原谅你了。”幻影趴在探长怀里，金色的光镜在黑暗里显得格外明亮。  
“幻影……”  
“没反对，我就当你答应了。”幻影把下巴垫在探长胸甲格栅上，抬头看着他。  
探长小声地笑起来。“好。那我能先付个首期当聘礼吗？”  
“嗯？”  
探长从子空间里拿出那张钥匙卡，上面挂着的小赛车一晃一晃。  
“好好拿着，以后不许再还给我了。”

【后记】  
几天之后，雷神带着飞翼和其他一些TF离开塞博坦，准备寻找塞博坦骑士团。  
幻影被救护车勒令在病床上修养，不许出门，幻影只能偷偷给飞翼发信息。  
“抱歉了，因为有伤，他们不让我出门，不能去送你了。怕被他听见，连通讯也不敢打。”  
“我们总会再回来的。”  
“可我也快要离开了。”  
“去哪儿？”  
“去地球，和小探一起。”  
“地球也不错，也许我将来会去看你。”  
“好啊，带着你的坏小子一起来吧。”  
飞翼看着屏幕笑了笑，手指飞快地编辑起来。“没问题，等我找到我的坏……”  
他还没编辑完，雷神忽然喊他：“飞翼，飞船要起飞了，赶紧进休眠仓！”  
飞翼答应了一声，关上了屏幕。  
【未保存信息已为您自动转入草稿箱。】

三个月周期之后，探长带着幻影离开塞博坦，去往了地球。


End file.
